Small Town Life
by muse-of-the-fairies
Summary: Crossover with Charmed. Piper and Leo Wyatt and their two children, Wyatt and Chris move from San Fransisco to a small town called Stars Hollow. Need I say more? COMPLETED
1. Welcome To Stars Hollow

Disclaimer: If I owned the characters, would I be writing a FANfiction? I thought so...

CUT TO – Stars Hollow – Morning

(PIPER and LEO are in the car. PIPER is driving. WYATT and CHRIS in their baby-seats in the back. They are on the road and pass the 'Welcome in Stars Hollow' sign.)

PIPER: So, here we are. Why are we here again?

LEO: We're checking out some houses.

PIPER: In Connecticut.

LEO: If you don't like it here, we'll just search another place to live. I promise you, you'll love this town.

(PIPER pulls over at The Dragonfly)

PIPER: If you say so.

(LEO grins and they get out of the car)

PIPER: Can you take Chris's buggy?

(LEO nods, takes the buggy out of the trunk and opens it)

PIPER: (takes CHRIS out of the car) Hey big buddy, how was the ride?

CUT TO – Independence Inn, Hallway

(PIPER and LEO enter, CHRIS in buggy and WYATT holding LEO's hand.)

MICHEL: Yes?

PIPER: (frowning) I'd like a room.

MICHEL: Well, of course, this is an inn, what else did you expect?

LORELAI: (enters with cup of coffee) Michel, go help Sook for a moment with the inventory, will you? I'll help this people.

MICHEL: Why would I help Sookie? I stand behind the counter, that is my job.

LORELAI: (pushes him away) Bye Michel. (turns to PIPER) Sorry for that. How can I help you?

PIPER: Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell. I'd like a room for two adults and two children. (motions at WYATT and CHRIS)

LORELAI: They're adorable (searches computer) Room eleven is available. (gives PIPER a key) Dinner is at six and if you want a wake-up call, just inform the evil French man.

PIPER: (smiles) Thank you. Could I ask you something else?

LORELAI: Shoot away

PIPER: Me and my husband are searching for a house in the neighbourhood, you wouldn't know about any vacant places or something.

LORELAI: Well, as a matter of fact, I do, one of my neighbours has just moved out. (writes something on a post-it) Here's the address.

PIPER: Thank you.

LORELAI: I'll send someone up with your bags shortly.

PIPER: Is it okay that we just leave them there and leave for the town.

LORELAI: Sure. If you want to have a drink, go to Luke's diner. They have the best coffee of the world there.

PIPER: Maybe I will, thanks again.

CUT TO: Luke's – noon

JESS: Yeah?

LUKE: Jess! Be polite.

JESS: (in posh accent) Good day: how can I help you?

LEO: (grins) I'd like a coffee and a slice of cheese pie.

PIPER: Coffee and a cheese sandwich. He (points at Wy) wants a glass of milk and some cookies.

JESS: You're serious that you want milk and cookies?

LUKE: Jess! I'm warning you.

JESS: Milk and cookies it is.

PIPER: (takes bottle out of buggy bag and gives it to Jess) Could you warm this up for me too?

JESS: Whatever. (returns to counter)

LORELAI: (enters and goes straight to bar) Luke! Coffee!

JESS: Problems in the household?

LUKE: Jess, shut up. What's the matter?

LORELAI: Just give me my coffee.

LUKE: Lorelai, everything okay?

LORELAI: It's nothing. My mom's sister is coming to Friday night dinner.

LUKE: And that is a problem, why?

LORELAI: If you though Emily was bad, meet my aunt.

LUKE: You're overreacting.

LORELAI: I love you too.

(LUKE takes bottle out of microwave and gives it to JESS, but LORELAI stops him)

LORELAI: Give that to me.

(LUKE obeys. LORELAI drops a drop on her arm to check the temperature and then gives it back)

LORELAI: Approved.

LUKE: What would I be without you?

LORELAI: A grumpy diner owner?

(JESS grins)

LUKE: Very funny.

LORELAI: Just give those stuff to me. Who are they for.

(LUKE points at the table)

LORELAI: (walks over to PIPER and LEO's table)Hi again. Cheese Pie?

LEO: For me

LORELAI: Good choice (puts other plate with Piper) And I guess this is for him? (gives PIPER bottle)

PIPER: Thanks

LORELAI: So, are you enjoying Stars Hollow?

PIPER: It's great, I'm not used to small towns.

LORELAI: Really? Where are you from?

PIPER: San Fransisco.

LORELAI: And you come here?

PIPER: I said the same thing.

(LORELAI grins)

LORELAI: So, Piper and?

PIPER: Leo, and these are Wyatt and Chris.

LORELAI: Chris huh. Well, I'm Lorelai and that grumpy old man there is my husband Luke. (points to LUKE)

LUKE: I heard that!

LORELAI: Love yah hun!

PIPER: Do you want to sit down?

LORELAI: Sure, why not? (takes another chair)

PIPER: Have you been living here for a long time?

LORELAI: Around twenty years.

PIPER: So I guess you got the hang of it.

LORELAI: Small town life? I guess.

RORY: (enters) Hi mom. (kisses LORELAI)

LORELAI: Ah! My favourite offspring.

JESS: (shows up behind RORY) Boo.

RORY: (giggles and kisses him) Hi to you too.

LORELAI: No kissing in front of the mother!

(they break up)

LORELAI: This is my daughter, Rory, Ror, these are Piper and Leo.

RORY: Nice to meet you.

(PIPER's phone rings)

PIPER: Hello?

(LUKE uses sign language to mention to LORELAI that she has to get the phone out of the diner. LORELAI touches PIPER's shoulder and points to the phone sign)

PIPER: (off phone) Sorry (goes outside) Pheebs hey.

PHOEBE: (through phone) Hey Sis! How's the house hunting going?

PIPER: Actually...it isn't that bad at all. This town is rather nice. I've met some interesting people already.

PHOEBE: Sounds fun. But that actually wasn't why I was calling.

PIPER: (sighing) What is it?

PHOEBE: Don't be so negative.

PIPER: Give me one reason why I shouldn't?

PHOEBE: Okay, you win. I think Paige is about to make a mistake of gigantic proportions.

PIPER: Pheebs, what have we discussed about not controlling Paige's lovelife.

PHOEBE: She wants to move in with Rick!

PIPER: So let her, it's not like they are getting married. (pause) Are they getting married?

PHOEBE: Not that I know!

PIPER: Hun, she's a grown woman, she knows what she's doing.

PHOEBE: But this Rick guy isn't right for her.

PIPER: The only one who can decide that is Paige. Do not meddle, okay?

PHOEBE: (whining) okay

PIPER: I'll keep in touch

PHOEBE: I miss you guys already. Kiss the boys for me.

PIPER: I will. Bye! (presses of phone) Sisters!


	2. Dedicated Dads And Complicated Lives

A/N Thanks for all your reviews! Here's a new chapter, hope you like it... and just in case you were wondering about magic, this is the answer...

----------------------------------

CUT TO: Independence Inn – Dining Room – Night

PIPER: Phoebe is butting in Paige's life again. I'm gone for one day and they're a mess.

LEO: They'll survive, honey.

PIPER: I know, it's just, I'm not used to being away from them. This whole, no magic thing is so strange.

LEO: (looks around) I know, I sort of miss my charges a little.

PIPER: You'll always have me, won't you.

(they kiss)

LEO: At least we'll be getting that normal life you've always wanted.

PIPER: Yeah. No more demons. (smiles)

LORELAI: (comes in) Everything at wish?

PIPER: Absolutely. You must tell me who your chef is. This risotto is perfect; I haven't tasted that in a long time.

LORELAI: Sooky will be glad to hear that. Hey Sook!

SOOKY: (comes out of kitchen) You rang?

LORELAI: Piper and Leo Halliwell, Sooky StJames

PIPER: Nice to meet you.

SOOKY: Likewise

PIPER: I just wanted to compliment you on your risotto, is it your recipe?

SOOKY: (blushes) I just threw some stuff in the pot.

PIPER: (grins) It's the only way to cook.

SOOKY: I know!

LEO: (to LORELAI and SOOKY) Why don't you sit down, we are the only ones still here anyway.

(LORELAI and SOOKY take up his offer)

LORELAI: So, what brings you to Connecticut?

PIPER: We needed a change.

LORELAI: Well, it'll definitely be a culture shock if you're used to San Fransisco.

LEO: She is, I actually grew up in a little town like Stars Hollow myself.

LORELAI: Oh really? You just left your jobs and your family to move here? What were your jobs by the way?

SOOKY: Lorelai: just making sure she knows everything about you before miss Patty and Babette start spreading rumors.

PIPER: (frowns) Small town gossip? (changes looks with LEO)

LEO: Piper owns a night club, I'm a doctor.

LORELAI: A night club?

PIPER: My life's work, but my sister is taking over, it was already getting a bit too much work with the kids anyway. I'm thinking of going back to cooking.

LORELAI: Wow, did you like, have famous bands?

PIPER: Quite a lot actually, we had The Cranberries and Pat Benatar and the Flaming Lips.

LORELAI: (impressed) Maybe I should start a nightclub. I'm so jealous right now. You MET The Cranberries?

PIPER: (smiling) It was great.

(the babyphone goes on and they hear WYATT and CHRIS crying. PIPER makes motion to stand up, but Le stops her.)

LEO: I'll go, you just chat some more.

PIPER: (gives him a kiss) Thanks.

LORELAI: (follows LEO with her eyes) He's a dedicated dad, isn't he?

PIPER: He's amazing.

SOOKY: I wish Jackson was more like that.

LORELAI: Come on Sook, you won't let him.

SOOKY: (looks at her feet) But I can't just let my baby cry

PIPER: I had a hard time at first, but you learn after the second.

LORELAI: I never really had any problem with letting other people handle Rory, I was kind of glad when they took her off my hands.

SOOKY: You called her three times the first hour she was at Yale.

(PIPER grins)

LORELAI: It just came later with me, I guess. You think differently when you're sixteen. Besides, I didn't have a husband to help me.

SOOKY: You didn't want to marry Chris. I rest my case.

(LORELAI: and SOOKY laugh)

PIPER: Chris?

LORELAI: Rory's dad. He's the one who knocked me up at sixteen, but I refused to marry him. So, I moved here and took Rory with me. For some strange reason, my parents still like him better than me.

PIPER: Are they both alive and together?

LORELAI: Yeah

PIPER: Count your blessings. My parents broke up when I was three and my mother died when I was four, I was raised by my grandmother.

LORELAI: Now that would be my biggest nightmare.

PIPER: I think she did a nice job raising us.

LORELAI: Us?

PIPER: Me and my sisters.

LORELAI: Sisters, huh? You have more than one.

PIPER: I was raised with two of them, and we only found out about my third sister three years ago.

MICHEL: (comes in) Sooky, those idiots are messing up ze kitchen.

SOOKY: Excuse me. It was nice meeting you.

PIPER: Likewise.

(SOOKY hurries off to the kitchen)

LORELAI: Your family sounds really complicated.

PIPER: Believe me, you haven't heard nothing yet.

(LORELAI grins)

LORELAI I'm starting to think the same thing about my life.

PIPER: Why, it doesn't sound too complicated

LORELAI: That's because I haven't started about Christopher. He knocked somebody else up again last year, he found out just after WE had decided to try again. And before Chris, there was Max Medina, better known as Rory's English teacher, I dumped him just when we were engaged, for Chris.

PIPER: Don't you just love men?

(they laugh)

LORELAI: Talking about men, where is your husband staying?

PIPER: He probably fell asleep. He always does when he goes to calm the kids down.

LORELAI: That is so cute! I wonder if Luke will do that?

(PIPER looks at her suspiciously)

LORELAI: I mean, would do that if we were to have children.

PIPER: And I'm the pope. You're pregnant, aren't you?

LORELAI: (blushes) For someone I have just met, you seem to have a pretty good sight in who I am. I just found out today actually.

PIPER: Congratulation (gives LORELAI a kiss)

LORELAI: Thanks. But keep it down, I still have to tell Luke, tonight. Worse than that, Rory would kill me if she knew I didn't tell her first.

PIPER: You are pretty close with her, aren't you?

LORELAI: She's an amazing kid.

PIPER: I hope that I will have such a good relationship with my children.

LORELAI: I'm sure you will.

PIPER: I'm not, but I can hope for it.

(MICHEL comes in)

MICHEL: Lorelai, I am going ome, now.

LORELAI: Bye Michel! (mocking) Say hi to your dogs.

MICHEL: Do not moque me!

LORELAI: Bye Michel.

MICHEL: (mumbling) merde. (he leaves)

PIPER: Nice guy. (smiles)

LORELAI: Yeah. Well, I should get going as well, I have big news to report to my husband and child. I'll see you tomorrow?

PIPER: I think so, yes. We're going to look at some other houses tomorrow and we might take a drive to Hartford.

LORELAI: Enjoy yourselves.


	3. Two Cappuccino's And A Bottle

A/N: sooty7sweep: I know a lot of people like Tristan, but there are already way too much Trory fics. Honestly, I'm a bit fed up with him and I don't know the character well enough to write about him. So, I'll just leave that to others.

Thanks everyone else for your reviews! I'm glad you like the story.

CUT TO – Gilmore House – night

LORELAI: (enters) Mommy's home!

(LUKE and RORY are in the living room watching tv. LORELAI kisses LUKE and hugs RORY.)

RORY: What took you so long?

LORELAI: I was talking to Piper

LUKE: The woman from the diner?

LORELAI: That's the one.

LUKE: Rory made me watch Moulin Rouge.

LORELAI: You cried for Nicole without me? How could you

(LUKE rolls his eyes)

RORY: I'm sorry mom, but I just couldn't live without Ewan one more second.

LORELAI: You are forgiven.

LUKE: So, you said earlier that you wanted to tell us something?

LORELAI: (blushes) Well yeah, but I think you guys should better sit down.

LUKE: Lorelai, we are sitting down!

LORELAI: Right. Well, it's good that you are because it's really big news.

LUKE: Lorelai, spill it.

LORELAI: Well. (playing with her hair)

RORY: Mom! Get on with it already.

LORELAI: Okay okay, I'll tell you.

(RORY and LUKE look at her questioning)

LORELAI: I'm pregnant.

(LUKE is sitting in the couch, stunned, RORY stands up and hugs her mother)

RORY: Are you sure! I'm gonna have a sibling! (excited)

(LORELAI and RORY jump around happily. LORELAI stops and looks at LUKE)

LORELAI: Luke, honey? Are you okay?

LUKE: (looks up) I'm gonna be a daddy?

LORELAI: (gives LUKE a kiss) Yeah.

LUKE: (hugs LORELAI and then starts talking to her stomach) Hi baby!

LORELAI: (to RORY) He talked to my stomach!

RORY: He talked to your stomach!

(they hug LUKE)

LUKE: We have to celebrate. Let's go out.

LORELAI: If you don't mind, I'd rather stay here. (kisses LUKE)

RORY: (smiles) I'm going to the apartment to tell Jess. Have fun. (winks)

LORELAI: I raised you so well.

(LUKE grins. RORY leaves. LORELAI and LUKE lie down on the couch and kiss)

------------- A few days later --------------------

CUT TO – Stars Hollow – noon

(PIPER and LEO are in a house with their estate agent GEOFF)

GEOFF: The former owners had three kids, so you'll have a spare room.

LEO: I like it, what about you honey?

PIPER: It's not the manor, but I have to admit, it's pretty nice.

GEOFF: Well, this was the last house.

PIPER: We'll take it.

LEO: We will?

PIPER: Yeah.

(LEO hugs her)

GEOFF: Good, I'll go to the office and prepare the papers. Can I see you there at four?

PIPER: We'll be there.

GEOFF: It's nice doing business with you (shakes their hands)

CUT TO – Luke's – a bit later

KIRK: This coffee is cold

LUKE: Shut up, Kirk

KIRK: But I'm just saying that my coffee is cold, I payed for this coffee, so I expect that it is warm.

LUKE: Oh for god's sake! (takes the fresh pot) Here you go Kirk, fresh coffee

KIRK: (surprised) Thank you

JESS: Did you just give Kirk what he wanted?

LUKE: Shut up Jess.

JESS: (teasing) Fatherhood is already changing you.

LORELAI: (enters) Give your beautiful wife some of your delicious brown drink

LUKE: (gives her a cup) Here you go.

LORELAI: (smells) Very funny. (frowns) Now where is my real coffee?

LUKE: We've been through this Lorelai.

LORELAI: No we didn't, you said I couldn't drink caffeine and I said I didn't care. So actually, we haven't decided anything, and I'm not leaving this place until you replace this junk with the real thing.

JESS: (passes the counter) Euh, Luke, I suggest you give it to her. Lorelai without coffee is dangerous as it is, and I don't think the hormones are going to help at all.

LORELAI: Listen to your nephew, he finally says something smart. Now give me my coffee.

(PIPER and LEO enter with their kids and overhear the conversation. LEO and the children sit down. PIPER goes to the counter)

PIPER: Are they denying you the joys of coffee?

LORELAI: Someone who understands me!

LUKE: Caffeine is bad for pregnant women.

PIPER: You know, if you keep it to one to three cups a day, it can't hurt much.

LORELAI: (triumphantly) Ha! I told you so.

LUKE: Just one then.

LORELAI: (gives him a kiss) Thank you. (takes her cup)

LUKE: (to Piper) So, what would you like?

PIPER: Two cappuccino's, a glass of milk and I was wondering if you could heat up Chris's bottle again.

LUKE: Sure, I'll get it to you right away.

PIPER: Thanks. (goes back to her table)

LORELAI: (following PIPER) So, how was the house hunting?

PIPER: We decided.

LORELAI: You did?

PIPER: We're your new neighbours.

LORELAI: You are! (hugs them)

JESS: Two cappuccino's, a glass of milk and a bottle.

PIPER: You're a doll.

JESS: Now don't go changing into her already. (motioning to LORELAI)

LORELAI: You can't just stay nice, now can you.

JESS: And you love me for it.

(LORELAI rolls her eyes and JESS leaves)

LORELAI: You're going back to San Fransisco then?

PIPER: Our plane leaves tomorrow. I can't believe that the next time I'll be here, I'll be living here.

LEO: Me neither.

PIPER: I'm already missing the chaos of sisters.

LEO: I'm sort of enjoying it.

LORELAI: Don't worry, chaos is Stars Hollow's second name.

(PIPER grins)

WYATT: Ommy! Dink

PIPER: (goes to him and gives him the glass) Two hands. Be careful.

(CHRIS starts crying)

LORELAI: Can I take him?

LEO: Be my guest.

LORELAI: (picks CHRIS up) Hey pal, tell aunt Lorelai what's the matter. (cradles him)

(CHRIS quiets down. LORELAI takes bottle and starts to feed him)

LORELAI: You and me are gonna be good friends.


	4. Weird Families, We Love 'em

A/N: I know, it's taken a long time, and it's a short chapter, but my life is quite hectic, so I can't update a lot... Hope you guys like it.

* * *

CUT TO – Halliwell Manor– morning

PIPER: (opens door, she is carrying WYATT) We're home!

(LEO is following with some bags and CHRIS)

PHOEBE: (storms down the stairs and hugs them) How was it, I wanna know all about it! (takes WYATT) I missed you so much!

(they go in the living room)

PAIGE: (enters) Hey! (hugs Piper)

PHOEBE: So, how was it?

PAIGE: Yes! Are you still moving to the other side of the country?

PIPER: We are. (leans against LEO)

LEO: We've bought a house in Stars Hollow.

PAIGE: When you said you wanted a normal life, you weren't kidding, now where you?

PHOEBE: (puppy face) Wyatt and Chris won't even know us.

PIPER: Phoebe, don't overreact, you can just hop on a plane.

PAIGE: Hop on a plane? I liked 'just an orb away' better.

LEO: I'm gonna go upstairs with the kids. Leave you guys for some sister time.

PIPER: (kisses him) You're amazing you know that.

LEO: Why else would you be married to me?

PIPER: Not because you make great coffee. (she grins)

(PAIGE and PHOEBE stare at them)

PIPER: I'll tell you all about it.

(LEO disappears with the children upstairs)

PHOEBE: So, how small is the town?

PIPER: You wouldn't believe it if you saw it. It's adorable.

PAIGE: What about the people. Isn't it full of nut jobs?

PHOEBE: Yeah, who is that Lorelai girl?

PIPER: She was the first one I met. She's the owner of the inn we were staying. You guys would love her....

CUT TO – Gilmore Manor - night

(LUKE and LORELAI are getting out of the car)

LORELAI: Do we have to go in?

LUKE: Lorelai, come on. You're overreacting.

LORELAI: You didn't grow up here, did you.

LUKE: Just press the damn bell, Lorelai.

(LORELAI presses the bell and the MAID opens the door)

LORELAI: Here we go. (turns to the maid) The living room?

(the MAID nods, LUKE and LORELAI enter the living room. EMILY and MARIANNE are sitting on one couch, RORY,JESS and RICHARD on the other.)

MARIANNE: I'm glad you are at college, I wouldn't want you ending up like your mother.

LORELAI: (to LUKE whispering) Told you so. (raises voice) Hello everyone.

RORY: Mom! Hi! (gets up and hugs)

EMILY: Lorelai, Luke, so glad you could make it.

LUKE: Always glad to be here Emily.

LORELAI: Hi aunt Marianne.

MARIANNE: Lorelai! (hugs her) And who is this?

LORELAI: This is my husband, Luke.

LUKE: Nice to meet you. (kisses her hand)

MARIANNE: Likewise. (nods to LORELAI) You always did have taste.

JOAN: Dinner is ready.

EMILY: Thank you Joan.

JESS: (to RORY) Wasn't it Rianne?

RORY: I thought the last one was Marge?

LORELAI: (whispering) It was Anna.

(they grin)

EMILY: Are you coming or not?

(LORELAI rolls her eyes)

CUT TO – Dining table- between the main course and dessert

LORELAI: (clears throat) Luke and I have an announcement to make.

(everybody looks at them)

LORELAI: I'm pregnant.

RICHARD: Well, Lorelai, that's great news. Congratulations!

LORELAI: Thanks Dad.

MARIANNE: And you got married before this time.

LORELAI: I'll take that as a compliment.

MARIANNE: You should dear, it is.

LORELAI: Thanks, I think.

EMILY: You have been to the doctors yet, haven't you, Lorelai?

LORELAI: Of course, mom, everything is all right.

EMILY: I'm glad to hear that.

MARIANNE: Are you staying home after the baby is born?

LORELAI: Why would I do that?

MARIANNE: Well, I just thought that you would do it right this time.

LORELAI: (frowning) What do you mean by that?

LUKE: (takes her hand) Lorelai, please.

EMILY: This is just ridiculous. Why would Lorelai give up her carreer?

LORELAI: (surprised) Are you standing up for me?

RICHARD: People! Can we please just be happy about this whole situation and celebrate?

RORY: Yes. (stands up and raises her glass, the rest follow her example) To mom, Luke and the new baby.

JESS: (in RORY's ear) Your family is even more weird than mine.

RORY: (in JESS's ear) And you envy me for it.


	5. Dreams And Flashbacks

A/N: First to the Gilmores (Lorelai, Luke and Rory) And then we go to the Halliwells, You probably would like to know how the girls lost their powers...

* * *

CUT TO - Gilmore House Kitchen– morning

LORELAI: (enters) Mommy wants breakfast!

LUKE: (puts a plate with eggs and bacon and a gives LORELAI a cup of coffee) Here you go.

LORELAI: (takes the cup and smells) You've got to be kidding me.

LUKE: Lorelai, I'm not giving up without a fight, you just drink too much coffee.

LORELAI: (starts searching behind the washing machine) That's strange, I found it here in my dream.

LUKE: Lorelai, I didn't hide your coffee anywhere, I banished it from the house.

LORELAI: You are evil!

LUKE: Don't be ridiculous.

LORELAI: You are an evil man and I'm going to sulk until you bring me coffee. (sits down and starts sulking like a little child)

LUKE: You're hopeless. (takes a bag from under the coffeemaker)

LORELAI: Ha! I knew you hid it somewhere.

LUKE: So eum, what dream where you talking about?

LORELAI: I told you, the one where I dreamt we were together, of course we weren't together back then, and you were talking to my stomach because we were having twins. And I found the real coffee behind the washer, before you actually talked to the stomach.

LUKE: You're rambling.

LORELAI: It's my job

LUKE: (bends to her stomach) Hi baby!

LORELAI: (grins) Yes like that

LUKE: And what happened next? (playfully, knowing very well what was about to happen)

(LORELAI kisses LUKE)

LORELAI: (lets go) You know, I'm gonna enjoy having another kid in the house. When Rory left, it just became so empty.

LUKE: I'm here.

LORELAI: Yeah and that's great, but a kid is different.

LUKE: I know. It's gonna be amazing.

CUT TO – Yale dorms – morning

PARIS: Gilmore! Do you plan to get out of bed anytime soon?

RORY: (groans and comes out of her room in her pj's) Come on Paris, it's Saturday!

PARIS: Maria cannot clean if you are still in bed, now can she?

RORY: (confused) Maria?

(a small latin American woman walks past her with a bucket)

PARIS: Yes Maria, the cleaning lady I hired, remember? I mean, look at this place.

RORY: (looks around) It looks fine to me.

PARIS: (rolls her eyes) Wake up Gilmore!

(MARIA goes into Rory's room and starts taking her stuff from the floor)

RORY: Hey! I've ranged all those papers last night. (goes into her room and puts them back where they were) Maria, it is very nice of you to clean this place, but I'll do my room myself, thank you.

MARIA: (nods) Yes ma'am.

(RORY's cell rings)

RORY: How did you know I was awake?

LORELAI: I didn't, do you think that would've stopped me?

RORY: (annoyed) Paris hired a cleaning lady

LORELAI: The girl has issues, I'm telling you.

RORY: Why are you calling?

LORELAI: Since when do I need a reason to call you?

RORY: You've got a point there.

LORELAI: And I've probably saved you from Paris for a minute. You need your annoying mother to call you upon occasion.

RORY: You've got a point there, thanks. Love you!

LORELAI: I love you too.

RORY: Say hi to Luke for me!

LORELAI: (yelling) Luke, Rory says hi! (he grumbles something back) Luke says hi back.

RORY: Bye mom!

LORELAI: Bye favourite child!

CUT TO – Halliwell Manor - kitchen

PAIGE: Ah the sweet smell of pancakes.

PIPER: Take as much as you want.

PAIGE: How are we going to survive without your cooking?

PIPER: You know, you CAN cook, Phoebe will just have to learn.

PHOEBE: I can hear my name!

PIPER: I was just telling Paige that you will have to learn how to cook.

PHOEBE: (objecting) I can cook!

PIPER: There's more to cooking than putting stuff in the oven.

PHOEBE: I know that!

PIPER: (gives her a plate) Eat a pancake.

PHOEBE: I will let you bribe me just this once, but only because you are moving away.

PHOEBE: So, where are our two adorable nephews?

PIPER: They're in the living room.

PAIGE: Let's go get them then, we don't wanna ruin our fun day.

PIPER: You've got this thing all planned out, haven't you?

PHOEBE: Yes we do! They have to have a memory of San Fransisco before they leave to the other side of the world.

PIPER: You guys act like we're never coming back.

PAIGE: You know what we mean.

PHOEBE: We love you. (hugs PIPER, PAIGE joins in)

PIPER: People! Don't smush me.

CUT TO – Halliwel Manor – Piper and Leo's room- Night

(PIPER, PHOEBE and PAIGE are sitting on the bed, the room is empty except from some boxes)

PHOEBE: I have to be honest with you, I never thought you would ever leave this house.

PIPER: Yeah, I always thought I was gonna grow old in this place.

PAIGE: Don't you guys miss magic?

PIPER: Sometimes, sometimes not.

PHOEBE: It was fun while it lasted, but now we have a new destiny.

PAIGE: Think about all the innocents we aren't going to save.

PIPER: Remember how mad we were when we found out?

PHOEBE: Should we have fought harder?

PIPER: And what? Keep fighting demons until we die doing it? Like mom and Prue?

PAIGE: Besides, you heard what they said, we have our 'new destiny' to fulfil.

PIPER: I'm actually quite worried about that.

(flashback: Elders counsel: all the Elders are sitting around one table in a white chamber, the Charmed Ones at the other side)

PHOEBE: You can't just strip us of our powers. This is not some job for which you get two weeks notice!

ELDER #1: You don't get two weeks notice, you will not have your powers after this meeting.

(they ignore him)

PAIGE: She's right, besides, what about the whole balance thing?

ELDER #1: There is no need to worry about; your new destiny awaits you.

PIPER: For heaven's sake, will you stop about all this 'new destiny' crap and tell us what this is really about.

ELDER #2: All we can say is that you will be stripped of your powers, as well as Leo and your children, to help you work on your new destiny.

PAIGE: Does that mean we are getting them back later?

ELDER #1: We can't tell you that either.

PHOEBE: If you can't tell us anything, then why were we brought here?

ELDER #2: (suggesting)You are asking the wrong questions.

PIPER: I can't believe this! You want to hear the right questions? Do your plans involve one of my sons?

ELDER #3: Most likely, yes.

PIPER: (irritated)You want me to raise my children in a non-magical environment and then when they grow up, they'll just be thrown into this world of which they know absolutely nothing?

ELDER #2: There is no need to worry.

PHOEBE: So we're just free to lead normal lives? No demons attacking us anymore?

ELDER #3: That is right.

PAIGE: (sad) We don't have a choice, do we?

ELDER #1: No.

PAIGE: And we will remember?

ELDER #2: Of course, you will just have to keep it a secret.

PIPER: (sighing) Let's get this over with then.

(end of flashback)

PIPER: I only wish we could've had a last chance to see Prue again, and Grams and mom.

PHOEBE: Yeah.

PAIGE: Who knows, maybe one day we will.

(they hug)


	6. The Dream Of A Mother

A/N: I know this is supposed to be about Piper and Leo moving to Stars Hollow, but I just can't say goodbye to Phoebe and Paige, and of course, they would visit anyway, wouldn't they?

A/N: I'm not an expert on little children, so I have no clue on how they act to their age, well not a lot, and I do some research. From now on I'm gonna have some strict ages: Wyatt is two and Chris is about a year old.

**Important Notice:** _We're about three months from the last chapter because I didn't feel like writing about the move and stuff… I might right about it in flashbacks or add a chapter later. Piper and Leo have moved in the house in the street behind the Gilmore's. They've settled in Stars Hollow. Leo has joined a doctor's practice in __Hartford__ and Piper got a job teaching a cooking class at Stars Hollow High. Wyatt and Chris go to a day-care_.

CUT TO – Luke's – noon

(PIPER and LORELAI are sitting at a table, both with a cup of coffee)

PIPER: I just can't believe they did that.

LORELAI: Hun, they're teenagers, they rebel, and that's what they do.

PIPER: But why would they set my class on fire, I don't even flunk them?

LORELAI: You're new and you're young. Besides, haven't you done anything in High School to upset your teachers?

PIPER: No.

LORELAI: Oh come on.

PIPER: I was a geek okay, Prue was head of the cheerleaders and the popular crowd, Phoebe was in a gang.

LORELAI: I see. I was more of the rebel kind, having a kid at 16 and dropping out.

PIPER: I think that qualifies, yes.

LUKE: (passing) Coffee kills.

LORELAI: (hits him playfully) I will drag you down with me. (teasing)

KIRK: (from the counter) Luke! My burger is cold.

LUKE: You should've eaten faster.

KIRK: I want a new one

LUKE: Shut up Kirk.

PIPER: Deep down, you do love him.

LUKE: Don't you start.

LORELAI: She's fitting in so well.

LUKE: (rolls his eyes) Let's just hope it's a boy.

LORELAI: (grins) We'll find in a few months, now won't we?

(LUKE goes to another customer)

PIPER: What are you hoping for?

LORELAI: I don't know, I would like a girl because I had so much fun with Rory and I could have that again, but then again, a boy would be fun, can you imagine a little Luke with a tiny baseball cap and a little flannel shirt.

PIPER: That would so cute!

LORELAI: So, what did you want?

PIPER: I'm happy with my boys, but I've always thought,I don't know why, that my first kid would be a girl.

LORELAI: Who knows, maybe you'll have one.

PIPER: Who knows (with a mysterious smile on her face)

LORELAI: Oh my god.

PIPER: What?

LORELAI: You're pregnant.

PIPER: Sush!

LORELAI: When did you find out?

PIPER: Just this morning, my doctor called and told me. I don't understand, with Wyatt and Chris I had the most terrible morning sickness you can imagine, and now nothing.

LORELAI: Every pregnancy is different. How far are you then?

PIPER: Six weeks. But really, you can't tell a soul. I haven't even told Leo yet, or my sisters.

LORELAI: Well technically, you didn't tell my either, I just guessed.

PIPER: Thanks. Not even Rory.

LORELAI: Not even Rory.

CUT TO – Piper and Leo's home – night

(PIPER and LEO are standing in CHRIS's room, watching him sleep)

PIPER: Can you imagine that he'll ever become the Chris we've seen?

LEO: No.

PIPER: You remember how we talked about that girl I saw in the future?

LEO: Do you want to practice for her? (grinning)

PIPER: (goes to face him) I don't think we will have too. (puts his hand on her belly)

LEO: Really?

PIPER: Really.

(they kiss)

LEO: We're having another baby! (twirls Piper around)

(LEO picks PIPER up and carries her to their bedroom, where he puts her on the bed and lies down besides her)

LEO: You know, I'm glad they took away our powers.

PIPER: Now do you understand why I've always wanted

LEO: (teasing) a normal life. I seem to remember you were quite upset when they told us?

PIPER: (gives him a push) Was I right?

LEO: (sighing) You were right.

PIPER: I love you!

LEO: I love you too! Now let doctor Leo examine you.

PIPER: (giggling) Oh my!

CUT TO – Piper and Leo's Kitchen – morning

PIPER: (on the telephone) Hey Pheebs.

PHOEBE: Hey honey! How are you?

PIPER: I'm great.

PHOEBE: How are those teenagers treating you?

PIPER: They set my class on fire yesterday.

PHOEBE: Are you alright, did anyone get hurt?

PIPER: I'm fine, don't worry. Is Paige there?

PHOEBE: Actually, she's just coming down.

PIPER: Put her on speaker, will ya, I have something to tell you guys.

PHOEBE: (off phone) Paige, come here!

PAIGE: Piper!

PIPER: Morning! So, are you guys ready?

PHOEBE: What's going on?

PIPER: I'm having another baby!

(PHOEBE and PAIGE yell)

PHOEBE: We are coming.

PIPER: You guys, I'm fine, besides, you can't just leave your jobs.

PAIGE: Piper, don't be ridiculous, we have to celebrate, besides, we've been waiting for an excuse to come and visit anyway.

PIPER: You guys are unbelievable.

PHOEBE: We're your sisters, what did you expect?

PIPER: (looks at the clock) Guys, I have to go or I'll be late for work.

PAIGE: See you next week.

PHOEBE: We love you honey! Say hi to Leo and the kids!


	7. Visitors

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long, but I was on vacation. Thanks everyone who so far has reviewed... To answer some of them:

ihaveastory: I know my chapters are short, but otherwise it would take even longer for me to update...

Padme the 2nd: I'm afraid you misunderstood. Phoebe and Paige have to take the plane because Paige can't orb anymore. No powers at all, for no-one.

And I'm not telling you guys yet what the sex of the babies is going to be.

* * *

CUT TO – Luke's – noon

(RORY is sitting with LORELAI at a table)

RORY: I talked to dad yesterday.

LORELAI: How is Chris doing?

RORY: Promise me you won't tell him what I'm about to tell you.

LORELAI: Ooh! Gossip!

RORY: Mom!

LORELAI: I promise.

RORY: He's thinking of leaving Sherry.

LORELAI: I can't blame him.

RORY: Mom!

LORELAI: What? The woman is unbearable to live with. (mimicking Sherry: ) Green is the new pink.

RORY: You'll have to come up with something new, this is really getting old.

LORELAI: I can't help it, I can't stand the woman.

RORY: I know, but we have to help them.

LORELAI: Them? Why?

RORY: For dad's sake and Georgia's

LORELAI: Ror, I know that you want to do this to do good, but you have to understand that some people just can't make it work. I mean, let's face the facts. If Sherry hadn't been pregnant, Chris would've broken up with her. A relationship only sustained for the sake of the children most of the time fails, you know that.

RORY: I still think we should help him.  
LORELAI: And how were you thinking of doing that? Make a pro and contra list? Why or why not to stay with Sherry?

RORY: Actually, that's not such a bad idea.

LORELAI: (rolls her eyes) You can help him anytime you want, but I'm staying out of this. If you want to help him, I wish you luck.

RORY: Thanks mom. (hugs her)

LORELAI: We'll see if you'll thank me later.

(the door opens –with the bell clinging- and PHOEBE and PAIGE enter. They walk to the counter and wait until Luke appears)

LUKE: How can I help you?

PHOEBE: We're searching for our sister. She told us that if we couldn't find the house, we had to come to Luke's diner.

LUKE: Oh really?

PAIGE: Piper Halliwell?

LUKE: Yeah, I know who you are searching for. Lorelai!

LORELAI: (turns around) It's only my second cup.

(LUKE rolls his eyes. PHOEBE and PAIGE grin)

LUKE: These are Piper's sisters.

LORELAI: (gets up and walks over to them) Hi, I'm Lorelai.

PHOEBE: We've heard a lot about you.

LORELAI: Likewise.

PHOEBE: I'm Phoebe, this is Paige.

LORELAI: Nice to meet you guys.

PAIGE: Likewise.

PHOEBE: Do you know where we can find our sister?

LORELAI: I'll accompany you guys. (walks over to RORY) See you at home?

RORY: (nodds) I'm gonna say hi to Jess.

LORELAI: Don't do anything I wouldn't do!

RORY: Sure.

LORELAI: Wait! I'll rephrase: don't do anything I wouldn't do if I were you.

RORY: I'm a good girl, mom.

LORELAI: I love you. Don't get pregnant.

(RORY rolls her eyes and disappears upstairs)

LORELAI: (turns to PHOEBE and PAIGE) Shall we go then?

(they go outside and get into the rented car)

LORELAI: Turn right here.

PHOEBE: (driving) Can you explain to us why in heaven's sake our sister has moved to the other side of the country? What is so special about this place?

LORELAI: (grins) I sometimes wonder that myself, but what can I say, I came here twenty years ago to flee from my parents and I'm still here.

PAIGE: Not to be impolite or anything, but isn't this town boring?

LORELAI: Boring? We might not have night clubs and stuff, but this place is far from boring. You have no clue what sort of insane situations we get in. Everyone knows everyone, that can make trouble.

PAIGE: It's still weird.

LORELAI: Yeah. (looks out the window) There (points at a house) That's their place.

PAIGE: It's not the manor, but it is nice.

(PHOEBE parks on the driveway and the three of them get out. PIPER has seen them through the window and comes out to greet them)

PHOEBE: (hugs PIPER) Hi honey!

PAIGE: (joins in the hug) We missed you!

PIPER: You're smushing me again.

LORELAI: (smiles) Well, I'll better be off then. See you guys.

PHOEBE: Thanks Lorelai.

LORELAI: It was nothing. (goes to her own house)

(PAIGE, PIPER and PHOEBE go inside)

PHOEBE: So, how are you doing?

PIPER: I'm great. No morning sickness, no soar boobs, I can get used to it.

PHOEBE: Do you realize that this is the first time you'll have a normal pregnancy.

PIPER: Oh I know. No stress of fighting demons.

PAIGE: No kids from the future making messes.

PIPER: Excuse me for a minute. (runs to the toilet)

(puking sounds come from the toilet)

(PHOEBE and PAIGE follow her and stand next to the door)

PHOEBE: Are you okay in there?

(the toilet flushes and PIPER comes out, nearly causing her sisters to fall)

PIPER: I knew heaven couldn't last forever.

PHOEBE: What do you mean?

PIPER: This is the first time I get nauseous during this pregnancy.

PAIGE: Like in, no morning sickness?

PIPER: Nothing, nada, until now.

PHOEBE: Oh honey (hugs PIPER)

PAIGE: Where's Leo?

PIPER: He took the kids to the park.

PHOEBE: Are you giving us the grand tour or what?

PIPER: You wanna see Stars Hollow?

PAIGE: Why do you think we came?

PIPER: (rolls her eyes) Let's go then.


	8. My Point Exactly

_A/N: I updated! And it was like four pages on my text editor, so it wasn't that short, huh?Anyways, I hope you guys like it. This really isn't very easy to write, I have trouble sometimes defining my characters with the two shows and stuff..._

* * *

CUT TO – Stars Hollow - High Street Noon

(PIPER,PHOEBE and PAIGE are walking down the street, PIPER is pointing at places and telling stories. They come past Miss Patty's)

MISS PATTY: (yelling)And plié. No Rosalind, that's not a plié, for heaven's sake! Just look at Ellen, and again.. 1 ...2...3...4. (she looks outside) Oh hello Piper, have you changed your mind about that swing class yet?

PIPER: (grinning) Thanks Patty, but I'll pass.

MISS PATTY: Are those your sisters?

PIPER: Yeah, this is Phoebe and this is Paige.

MISS PATTY: Well, it was nice to meet you, but I have to get back to my class. (turns to the girls) And...one, two

PHOEBE: (as they walk away) She seems nice.

PIPER: She's great, but be glad you're not a guy.

PAIGE: (frowns) I am, thank you.

PIPER: (laughs) No, I mean, Miss Patty likes men. She's been married more than Grams.

PHOEBE: Is that even possible? (grinning)

TAILOR: (yelling at DEAN who is trying to attach a banner to a pole and standing on a ladder) No, a bit higher. (DEAN drops it) For heaven's sake boy, how can it be so hard!

(DEAN sighs)

PHOEBE: Who's grumpy?

PIPER: That's Tailor, he's kind of the mayor. He organises town festivals and nags at town meetings about deers.

PHOEBE: (grinning) Sounds interesting.

PAIGE: You know, I'm getting hungry.

PIPER: (looks at watch) Good, I told Leo we would meet him at one at Luke's.

PHOEBE: Let's go then.

CUT TO – Luke's

(PHOEBE, PIPER, PAIGE enter and sit down at a table)

LUKE: (comes at their table) Lorelai got them to you alive?

PIPER: They're a bit shaken, but they'll survive.

LUKE: (rolls his eyes) What can I get you?

PIPER: We're still waiting for Leo, but coffee is all right.

LUKE: (to PHOEBE and PAIGE) Are you addicted to caffeine as well?

PHOEBE: Addicted might be a bit overreacted.

PAIGE: It's just the modern way to wake up.

LUKE: (rolls his eyes) One day it will kill you all.

PIPER: And we will have lived happily.

LUKE: Three coffees it is.

CUT TO – Luke's apartment

(RORY and JESS are making out on his bed)

JESS: I'm not like Holden.

RORY: (giggling) Yes you are, except for the fact that you're not mental.

JESS: You're hopeless.

RORY: You're only proving my point by being stubborn.

JESS: That's it, I'm tickling you. (starts tickling RORY)

RORY: (laughing and trying to fight Jess) No! I ca- ant stand that. Jeeeeeess!

JESS: It's your own fault.

RORY: I give up! You're not like Holden.

JESS: Maybe...you're right, but just a little.

RORY: Ha! I knew it!

JESS: (sighing) You're more and more like Lorelai.

RORY: Wrong again, for your information, I am Lorelai, I've always been Lorelai, I have a passport to prove it.

JESS: (stands up) You're exhausting.

RORY: (follows him and gives him a kiss) Love you too.

JESS: Why is that your answer to everything?

RORY: Because I like to say it, it makes me happy. You try to say it, it will make you feel better too.

JESS: You're scary.

RORY: Love you too. See? It solves all our problems.

JESS: Love you too. Right. I'm gonna go downstairs now. (starts to leave)

RORY: (adjusting her hair) I'll be there in a minute.

JESS: Women.

RORY: What was that supposed to mean?

JESS: (closes the door) Nothing

CUT TO – Luke's

(JESS appears from the stairs)

LUKE: (carrying a tray with three cups of coffee) The lost son! What took you so long?

JESS: Rory.

LUKE: (sighing) I don't even want to know.

JESS: No you don't. Your customers are waiting.

LUKE: (smiling, gives him the tray) You go serve them then. It's for Piper and her sisters.

JESS: Yes sir. (goes over to the table and puts the coffees down) Ladies.

PHOEBE: (grinning) Aren't you a gent.

PAIGE: (frowning) That's it, you're not watching the BBC anymore.

PIPER: (also frowning) Yes Jess, Ladies?

JESS: (objecting) I was just trying to be nice.

PIPER: My point exactly, you were trying.

PHOEBE: Piper, give the kid a break.

PIPER: We'll talk again when you get to know him a little better.

JESS: (in horror) How long are they staying?

PAIGE: (to PIPER) I see what you mean.

PIPER: Jess, these are my sisters, Phoebe and Paige. Guys, this is Jess, Luke's nephew.

PHOEBE: Nice to meet you, Jess.

JESS: You're Phoebe right?

PHOEBE: You've heard that right.

JESS: I'll remember you as the nice one.

PAIGE: Hey!

LUKE: (from behind the counter) Jess! Behave yourself.

JESS: I'm sorry, the grump is calling.

PIPER: You'd better go then.

JESS: Bye then. It was nice meeting you (to Phoebe)

PAIGE: (squeezing her eyes) You're a mean kid.

JESS: Thanks.

PHOEBE: It was nice meeting you too.

(JESS smiles and goes to serve someone else)

PHOEBE: He's cute.

PIPER: He's twenty.

PHOEBE: You know what I mean.

PAIGE: Not really.

PHOEBE: (rolls her eyes) You're just jealous (sticks out her tongue)

PIPER: Whatever you two teenagers fight out, he's taken.

PHOEBE: (playfully) That's a shame.

PIPER: By Lorelai's daughter.

PAIGE: Wait a minute. Lorelai and Luke are married and her daughter and his nephew are dating?

PIPER: Yes.

PAIGE: This really is a small town.


	9. It'll Be Fun

CUT TO – Luke's

(LEO enters with WYATT on his hand and CHRIS in a stroller)

PHOEBE: (seeing them) Ah, the modern man.

PAIGE: We raised him well.

PIPER: That's what six years of Halliwells does to a man.

LUKE: (observing the scene, standing next to LEO) They are mocking you, my friend.

LEO: I chose this life.

LUKE: Poor man.

PIPER: Hey!

LEO: (kisses his wife) Honey. (turns to PHOEBE and PAIGE) Hi guys.

WYATT: (walks over to PHOEBE) auntie Phoeb, auntie Paich

(PHOEBE and PAIGE are both staring)

PHOEBE: He's talking. (picks WYATT up) You're so smart!

PAIGE: He knows our names!

PIPER: I told you guys they wouldn't forget you.

PAIGE: We just proved her right.

PHOEBE: We'll get her back later.

PIPER: Hey, when did it become two against one?

PHOEBE: Since you left us.

PIPER: (sighs) It's hopeless discussing with you guys.

(PAIGE sticks out her tongue)

CUT TO – Dragonfly Inn Hallway – same time

MICHEL: Hello, zis is ze Zdragonfly Inn?

EMILY: Michel? It's Emily.

MICHEL: Emilie, how are you?

EMILY: I'm great, thank you. Is Lorelai around?

MICHEL: I zink she iz around annoying people somewhere.

EMILY: Can you find her for me, it's rather important.

MICHEL: Of course. (off phone) Lorelai!

LORELAI: (enters from the kitchen) You rang?

MICHEL: Itz your mother on the phone.

LORELAI: Tell her I'm not there.

MICHEL: I alreazy zold her you were here.

LORELAI: (muttering) Stupid Frenchman. (takes the phone) Hi mom.

EMILY: Lorelai, how nice of you to answer.

LORELAI: What is it mom, I'm working.

EMILY: I was just wondering who is coming Friday night.

LORELAI: What do you mean, who is coming?

EMILY: Yes, I have to tell the maid for how many people she has to cook.

LORELAI: Well, me, Luke, Rory and Jess.

EMILY: All right then.

LORELAI: Anything else you wanted to know mom?

EMILY: Why would you think that?

LORELAI: Oh come on, we've been coming the last months with the four of us to dinner.

EMILY: Can't a mother just call her daughter.

LORELAI: Not when her name is Emily Gilmore, she can't.

EMILY: (angry, but her tears sound trough her voice) I need someone to talk to, all right?

LORELAI: Are you crying?

EMILY: Yes, Lorelai, I am crying! Is that amusing to you?

LORELAI: Look mom, I'm sorry okay. (concerned) What's wrong?

EMILY: Your dad is leaving me.

LORELAI: He's what?

EMILY: He's leaving me. He's packing his bags and moving out.

LORELAI: (sits down on a chair) Why, what happened?

EMILY: We had another fight and he told me he was leaving.

LORELAI: (shocked) What was the fight about?

EMILY: That's not important.

LORELAI: Of course it is important, mom, if you want the psychoanalyses, you'll have to tell me what it was about.

EMILY: (pauses) It was about you.

LORELAI: It's my fault he's leaving?

EMILY: No, it's my fault. He says it's my fault you left and that I'm too though on you.

(LORELAI is silent)

EMILY: Lorelai? Lorelai, are you still there.

LORELAI: I'm here.

EMILY: I'm sorry.

LORELAI: We shouldn't be doing this by the phone, but thanks.

EMILY: Could we meet somewhere for lunch tomorrow?

LORELAI: What about tonight? We can eat at my place and you can stay in Rory's room.

EMILY: What about Luke?

LORELAI: He can cook for us and then he go to the apartment.

EMILY: (smiling) Is he going to be okay with that?

LORELAI: He doesn't have a choice. I'll rent some movies, get some junk food and we can have a movie night.

EMILY: A movie night?

LORELAI: Yeah, a bit of mother-daughter bonding. It'll be fun.

EMILY: Okay then, I'll be there at seven?

LORELAI: See you then, mom.

EMILY: Goodbye Lorelai.

CUT TO – Yale Dorms

PARIS: (enters the 'kitchen') What's that smell?

RORY: (with a full mouth) Hamburgers. Want one?

PARIS: I really don't understand you can eat all that junk and still be that thin.

RORY: It's the Gilmore DNA, we are blessed to be pretty.

PARIS: Your mother has corrupted your mind.

RORY: She raised me well. Coffee?

PARIS: Decaf?

RORY: Iew!

PARIS: I'm not hungry, thanks.

RORY: Suit yourself.

(the phone rings)

PARIS: (seeing RORY with food in her hands) I'll take it.

RORY: Thanks.

PARIS: (grabs the phone) Hello?

LORELAI: Paris! Can you give the insane child to me?

PARIS: Hey Lorelai, sure, here she is.

LORELAI: Thanks.

PARIS: It's your mom.

RORY: (swallows her last bite and takes the phone) Hey mom.

LORELAI: Hello daughter who I love so much!

RORY: Everything all right?

LORELAI: No! Emily called.

RORY: Are you upset because your mother called?

LORELAI: No, I'm upset because my mother called to tell me my dad was leaving her.

RORY: What?

LORELAI: That's what I said.

RORY: He left her?

LORELAI: Yeah. They were fighting…about me.

RORY: Oh.

LORELAI: I invited her for a movie night, she's coming over tonight.

RORY: You're having a movie night with grandma.

LORELAI: Junk food and everything.

RORY: Have you ever done that?

LORELAI: Not in my wildest dreams, or nightmares for that matter.

RORY: It'll be fun.

LORELAI: You scare me.

RORY: What did I do?

LORELAI: Say the exact same thing I said to my mother.

RORY: Sorry. I want a full report afterwards!

LORELAI: Like I would deny you that.

RORY: Can I go finish my hamburger now?

LORELAI: Be my guest. See you kiddo.

RORY: Bye mom.


	10. Daisies And Olive Oil

**A/N:I would like to thank all my reviewers from the entire story so far...**

**Barbas, contro inverse, Amanda, lilyrobin, OTHlover04, fireangel27, Angelina28Rose, kk24189, Marissa-Xtreme Piper Fan, LexiLoLo200,sooty7sweep, Gilmore, not-falling, Eshiyi, x3Tinkerbell07, that70slover,ihaveastor, angel, lorelai halliwell, Padme the 2nd, Callista NicTeryn, Bellechik15, coffeegrl**

**I'm glad you guys like my story. Here's a new chapter…**

CUT TO – Dragonfly Kitchen

(SOOKIE is doing the final touches on a pasta dish when LORELAI storms in)

SOOKY: (looking up) What's wrong?

LORELAI: I invited my mom for a movie night. (takes a coffee)

SOOKY: You're having a movie night with Emily?

LORELAI: I'm afraid so.

SOOKY: Why? I mean, I like your mom, but she's not the movienighttype.

LORELAI: My dad left her. How could he do that!

SOOKY: Oh honey! (goes over to hug Lorelai)

LORELAI: They were fighting about me. It's like I'm sixteen again.

SOOKY: Hey, whatever happened, it's not your fault, don't torture yourself.

LORELAI: I'll try. What have I gotten myself into?

SOOKY: You're just having fun with Emily, there's nothing terrible about that.

LORELAI: I hope so.

SOOKY: Anyway, if I don't get this pasta finished, we're gonna have same really pissed customers.

LORELAI: I've got to get back to work as well.

SOOKY: You'll be fine, Lorelai

LORELAI: If you say so.

CUT TO – Luke's

PHOEBE: I needed that.

PAIGE: Yeah, junk food is good, junk food is fun. (singing, you know, like in Finding Nemo, seaweed is good, seaweed is fun…)

PIPER: I thought we took the Finding Nemo DVD with us.

PAIGE: You did, we bought a new one.

PIPER: Why?

PAIGE: Because it's a great movie.

PIPER: I see.

PHOEBE: Fish are fun!

PIPER: This is all part of your master plan to get me back in San Francisco, isn't it?

PAIGE: We don't have a master plan.

PIPER: As far as lying goes, you're worse than Grams. Besides, you guys can very well manage without me, so stop acting as if you can't.

PHOEBE: 1-0 Piper

PAIGE: Pheebs! A little backup please?

PHOEBE: What? She's right, we can manage without her, maybe we should stop trying.

PIPER: Nice try, Pheebs, but your reverse psychology is not going to work on me.

PAIGE: You're no fun!

PIPER: That's why you love me.

PAIGE: Who says we love you.

PHOEBE: 1-1 for Paige.

PIPER: You guys came here to argue?

PAIGE: Ah, Piper, you know we love you!

PIPER: (frowning) Yeah.

LEO: So Paige, how's Rick.

PAIGE: Marvellous as ever.

PHOEBE: Changing the subject are we?

PIPER: Yes Paige, tell us more about Rick (puts out tongue at PHOEBE)

PHOEBE: (squints her eyes at PIPER) He has covered our house in daisies.

PIPER: Daisies?

PAIGE: I wore my top with the daisies on it on our first date.

PIPER: The pink one?

PAIGE: No, the yellow one.

PIPER: Then it's fine.

LEO: Explain to me the importance of the top's color?

PIPER: She wore the pink one when she broke up with Mike.

LEO: Aha.

PIPER: You just don't want to jinx it.

LEO: You guys are so overreacting.

PIPER: It's a woman's thing.

PAIGE: Anyway, he remembered that.

PIPER: That's so cute.

(LEO rolls his eyes)

PAIGE: And now he's sending me daisies.

PIPER: Because?

PAIGE: I've kind of been neglecting him lately.

PIPER: Paige!

PAIGE: What? I was busy.

PHOEBE: Doing what?

PAIGE: Okay, okay, I was kind of tired of him.

LEO: Women are so mean.

PIPER: (hits him playfully) Watch your words.

PHOEBE: Honey, have you thought of breaking up with him?

PAIGE: But he's so cute and I mean, the sex is just-

PIPER: Hey! There are kids here.

PAIGE: Sorry.

PIPER: But I'm glad you're happy.

PHOEBE: Though you could be a little less loud.

PAIGE: Hey!

PIPER: Ah, the thin walls of the Halliwell manor.

(they laugh)

CUT TO – Gilmore House – evening

LUKE: Lorelai, how are you supposed to warm up the food if you don't take those shoes out of the oven?

LORELAI: The microwave?

LUKE: Lorelai!

LORELAI: But what do I do with my shoes?

LUKE: Ever heard of a closet?

LORELAI: (pouts) But they like the oven, it's their little spot, I can't put them with the other clothes.

LUKE: I'll make you a new cupboard that looks like an oven.

LORELAI: (hugs him) Thank you thank you thank you!

LUKE: Now can you take them out of there.

LORELAI: (takes her shoes out) I'm sorry you guys

(LUKE rolls his eyes)

LORELAI: Voilà, the oven is now open for access.

LUKE: Good. So I'm gonna put the food in here, and when the timer goes off, all you have to do is take the food out, don't forget the glove, and there you go. You think you can remember that?

LORELAI: Was that a joke, Luke Danes?

LUKE: If only.

LORELAI: That's not nice. But thanks. You can go now.

LUKE: (kisses her) Enjoy yourself.

LORELAI: I'll try.

LUKE: Be nice to your mother.

LORELAI: Bye Luke!

(LUKE disappears through the backdoor)

….

(the doorbell rings)

LORELAI: (to herself) Just breathe and relax. (goes to the door and opens) Hi mom

EMILY: Hello Lorelai. (waits and looks at her daughter) Can I come in?

LORELAI: Yeah sure, sorry, come in.

EMILY: (enters and goes into the living room) How many people were you expecting?

LORELAI: Just us. That's movie night custom. Believe me, it'll hardly be enough.

EMILY: Are you saying me you do this often?

LORELAI: I have good genes.

EMILY: Glad to know that.

(the timer goes off in the kitchen)

LORELAI: Follow me to the kitchen please.

(they enter the kitchen and EMILY sits down at the table)

LORELAI: Don't worry mom, Luke made it.

EMILY: It smells great.

LORELAI: (takes the food out of the oven and puts it on the table) It's like, healthy lasagna, with lots of vegetables. (puts food on the plates)

EMILY: (takes a bite) This tastes quite good. Luke is a good cook.

LORELAI: Why do you think I married him?

EMILY: (dreamily)Because you were in love with him from the first time you laid eyes on that man. (a tear runs over her cheek)

LORELAI: Are you all right?

EMILY: No. I'm not.

LORELAI: Have you talked to Dad yet?

EMILY: He's been avoiding my calls.

LORELAI: Do you have any clue where he's staying?

EMILY: At the Hilton I suppose.

LORELAI: Maybe I should talk to him.

EMILY: But…

LORELAI: No buts mom, now eat your dinner.

(EMILY smiles. The bell rings)

EMILY: Were you expecting something?

LORELAI: (frowns) Not really. I'll be back in a sec. (goes to the door and opens it)

PIPER: Hey

LORELAI: Hey, what are you doing here?

PIPER: I was just wondering if you had some olive oil.

LORELAI: I believe Luke uses that, yes. Come in.

PIPER: (grins, follows LORELAI to the kitchen) I just need a little bit.

LORELAI: Mom, this is Piper Halliwell, my neighbour, Piper, this is my mother, Emily.

PIPER: Nice to meet you. (puts out her hand) Lorelai has told me a lot about you.

EMILY: Oh has she?

LORELAI: Here it is! (gives olive oil to Piper)

PIPER: Thanks. Well, have a nice time. Nice to meet you miss Gilmore.

EMILY: Nice to meet you too.

(PIPER and LORELAI go to the door)

LORELAI: Say hi to Leo and your sisters.

PIPER: Have fun.

LORELAI: Thanks, see you.

_A/N: the movie night has started and I shall update this already, because I've kept you guys waiting too long. Now at least you'll have something._


	11. Apologies And A Ticking Clock

_A/N: Warning: Not for Emily haters… I like Emily, she reminds me of my late grandmother and I feel sorry for her. So I'm making her a bit nicer… I don't know if I portray Piper a bit strange, but I just write the characters as they flow out of my fingers, without thinking too much like: what would Piper say? So… I hope you guys like this new chapter._

CUT TO – Gilmore Living Room – night

(LORELAI and EMILY are sitting in the couch, half of the junk food has been eaten, there are empty bowls everywhere, watching the tv)

LORELAI: The Oompa Loompa's!

EMILY: Excuse me?

LORELAI: Those adorable singing creatures, mom!

EMILY: This movie is just ridiculous.

LORELAI: That's why it's such a masterpiece.

EMILY: It's a miracle Rory turned out so well.

LORELAI: Well thanks mom. (sarcastically)

EMILY: I'm sorry Lorelai.

LORELAI: I could get used to you apologising.

EMILY: (frowning) Don't get all smart on me.

LORELAI: There she is!

EMILY: (sighing) What happened to us Lorelai?

LORELAI: What do you mean, what happened?

EMILY: We used to get along so well.

LORELAI: Really? When?

EMILY: When you were a little girl. I remember when you were five or six years old you wouldn't go to sleep until I told you a story. You never heard the entire story and would fall asleep on my lap. I used to watch you sleep, I was afraid that if I left you would wake up.

LORELAI: I forgot about that. (is silent for a while). I did the same thing with Rory when she was little.

EMILY: How did we become enemies?

LORELAI: I don't know. I just didn't fit in, the whole lifestyle. (pauses and looks at her feet) I didn't want to become you.

EMILY: Neither did I.

LORELAI: What?

EMILY: I hate, hated it as much as you did. We are more alike than you think.

LORELAI: Don't overdo it.

EMILY: I was in love with Richard. I had to fight for us. Your grandmother didn't want us to get married, but I fought and I became the perfect society woman I was expected to be.

(LORELAI is staring at her mother)

EMILY: I was so happy when you were born. And they took you from me and you got the name of the woman I so despised. I wanted to name you Hannah but Richard wouldn't have that, well, his mother wouldn't have that.

LORELAI: Hannah? I like that.

EMILY: (continues her story) You were sent to the best schools and were treated like a princess and I turned into my own worst nightmare. (she's crying) I love you Lorelai, you know that right? I'm sorry.

LORELAI: I love you too mom. (surprised by her own words)

EMILY: And then you ran from me and the world and in my heart I was so happy that you escaped, but in those last few years I had lost you and I was so angry at myself for letting that happen. I screwed up.

LORELAI: Screwed, mom?

EMILY: (smiles through her tears) You can't help it, can you?

LORELAI: I'm sorry.

(they hug)

LORELAI: This is weird.

EMILY: What?

LORELAI: Me, you hugging.

EMILY: It's been over thirty years, what did you expect?

LORELAI: I was expecting a fight tonight.

EMILY: Wasn't everybody?

LORELAI: I'm sorry too, mom.

EMILY: Thank you.

LORELAI: (takes a bowl) Popcorn?

EMILY: Yes please.

CUT TO – Halliwell House Living Room – night

PHOEBE: Can you please explain Lorelai's family?

LEO: (grinning) How long have you got?

PIPER: (hits her husband in the stomach, playfully) I'll give you the cliff notes version, but it's only what she told me and I'm still not completely sure about it.

PAIGE: Is it that complicated?

LEO: She's worse than you guys.

PHOEBE: That's impossible.

LEO: You'd be surprised.

PIPER: She actually had very rich parents in Hartford and fights with her mother all the time, so when she got pregnant at sixteen, they weren't to happy. When Rory was born she didn't want to marry Chris

PAIGE: Rory's dad?

PIPER: Yeah. So she moved here, to Stars Hollow and got a job as a maid at the local Inn.

PHOEBE: The Dragonfly thing that we drove by earlier?

PIPER: No, she used to be a in another one. And then she Max, Rory's English teacher and they got engaged but she broke the engagement for Christopher. When they finally got back together his almost ex-girlfriend discovered that she was pregnant.

PHOEBE: Fertile man, that Christopher.

PIPER: Phoebe!

PHOEBE: What?

PIPER: Anyway, two years or so later she and Luke finally started dating.

PAIGE: Finally?

PIPER: According to Miss Patty they'd been flirting for years. But then Luke got married and divorced again or something.

PAIGE: So they were together?

PIPER: They got married a year ago. And Rory and Jess, well, they were dating long before Luke and Lorelai. Apparently they broke up for a while and had this huge fight or something. But now they're both in college and together.

PHOEBE: And what happened to the Chris guy?

PIPER: He's living with his wife and new daughter.

PAIGE: Rory's half sister.

PIPER: Indeed.

PHOEBE: Wow.

LEO: I told you so.

PAIGE: Are you sure that was the cliff note version?

PIPER: If you want details, maybe you should stop by Miss Patty's or Babette, she lives next to Lorelai.

PHOEBE: You have a speaking tabloid. Not bad.

PIPER: It's so weird to be greeted by everyone you meet on the street. You can't do anything without having the town know about it.

PAIGE: How do you meet a guy here?

LEO: (rolls his eyes) You escape or get married to someone new or someone you've known all your life. (mocking)

PAIGE: When did you become so mean?

PIPER: Unfortunately when they clipped his wings, he stopped being a pacifist.

PAIGE: I liked him better when he was still a whitelighter.

PHOEBE: Me too.

LEO: I'm still sitting here, you know!

PIPER: We know, we're just ignoring you until you become nice again.

LEO: You girls are hopeless.

PAIGE: Why did you marry him again?

PIPER: He was an angel.

PHOEBE: Ever though of divorce.

LEO: That's it, I'm going upstairs. Goodnight ladies.

(they grin)

PIPER: (kisses LEO) I love you.

LEO: I love you too. I'm really going to bed, I'm exhausted.

PIPER: Goodnight honey.

LEO: Goodnight (kisses her forehead and then bows to her belly) Goodnight baby.

PHOEBE: (nudges Paige) This is why I want kids.

PAIGE: You want someone to talk to your stomach.

PHOEBE: (puts out her tongue to her younger sister) I want a baby!

PAIGE: I can't magic one for you.

PHOEBE: Would you do it if you could?

PAIGE: No.

PIPER: No fighting in my house! I would magic you a baby if I could.

PHOEBE: Can I have one of yours?

LEO: Stay of my children, you evil woman.

PHOEBE: Go to bed, evil man!

LEO: (leaving) I'm already going. Goodnight guys.


	12. Mothers And Wannabes

A/N: The cooking classroom was set on fire, but it was just a minor one, just in case you were wondering… Piper's desk however was burn down and some of the equipment broken, but they have already been repaired.

CUT TO – Gilmore House kitchen – morning

(LORELAI is sitting at the table, a cup of coffee next to her and the phone in her hand)

LORELAI: It was all so weird, we hugged and –

RORY: You hugged her?

LORELAI: I hugged my mother and we were crying and apologising.

RORY: Are you sure you're okay?

LORELAI: We spent an entire movie night without fighting.

RORY: I'm so proud of you.

LORELAI: Thank you.

RORY: Maybe the three of us should have a movie night sometime. (joking)

LORELAI: Don't overdo it, offspring, besides, we first have to get my parents back together.

RORY: Copy that. Do you have a plan?

LORELAI: I'm gonna call dad today and ask him what's going on.

RORY: That's your plan?

LORELAI: Do you have a better one?

RORY: No, sorry. Paris forgot to buy coffee and now I have to drink decaf.

LORELAI: You are forgiven.

(EMILY enters)

LORELAI: (puts her hand on the speaker) Good morning mom.

EMILY: Good morning Lorelai.

LORELAI: (back on the phone) Ror, I'm gonna leave you to it now. Go search yourself some caffeine.

RORY: By mom. Say hi to grandma for me.

LORELAI: I will. Bye (hangs up the phone)

EMILY: Was that Rory?

LORELAI: She says hi.

EMILY: That's nice of her. How is she?

LORELAI: Grumpy, Paris forgot to buy coffee.

EMILY: Are you drinking caffeine?

LORELAI: Relax, mom, it's decaf. Are you hungry?

EMILY: Yes, I am actually.

LORELAI: Get your coat, we're going to Luke's.

CUT TO – Luke's – morning

(EMILY and LORELAI enter. LUKE looks up and LORELAI smiles, she goes over and kisses him)

LUKE: So? (whispering in her ear)

LORELAI: It went great. We even hugged.

LUKE: (frowns) Tell me later.

LORELAI: I will. (returns to the table where EMILY is sitting)

LUKE: (follows) Good morning Emily.

EMILY: Luke.

LUKE: So, how can I help you girls?

LORELAI: I want coffee, two blueberry pancakes, a muffin and fries.

LUKE: Fries?

LORELAI: What? Pancakes are good, muffins are good, fries are good, so the combo can't be anything less than fantastic.

LUKE: Fries it is. What would you like Emily?

EMILY: Pancakes and some coffee will be fine.

LUKE: Did she have coffee already?

EMILY: She did, but she said it was decaf.

LUKE: Lorelai?

LORELAI: It was decaf, I swear, you can go smell my mug, it's disgusting.

LUKE: I'll hold you to that.

LORELAI: Now go get us something to eat, will you?

LUKE: Yes ma'am. (he goes back to his counter and shouts the order to Caesar, takes two cups of coffee and brings them to LORELAI and EMILY)

LORELAI: Thank you.

LUKE: No more until noon.

LORELAI: But.

LUKE: No buts. Are you going to be like that for the coming six months.

LORELAI: Yes.

LUKE: Great.

CUT TO – Stars Hollow High Cooking Class – morning

STUDENT #1: Mrs. Halliwell, I think I have a problem.

PIPER: (comes over and looks at the girl's baking form.) Were you trying to make a crèpe?

STUDENT #1: A what?

PIPER: A crèpe, a French pancake?

STUDENT #1: (frowns) I don't know what I did wrong.

PIPER: Did you use milk?

STUDENT #1: Milk? (looks at her notes) Yeah, I was kinda wondering what that scribble meant.

PIPER: (sighs) It's okay, just try to take better notes next time.

STUDENT #1: Yes ma'am.

PIPER: The bells going to go off any minute now so please start cleaning up your stuff.

And don't forget your assignment for next week, and don't let anyone else make that recipe for you, 'cause you'll be asked to make it in class.

STUDENT #2: But miss!

PIPER: No buts, Jason (the bells rings) Class dismissed.

(PIPER leans on her desk and a few students come to her)

STUDENT #3: Mrs. Halliwell?

PIPER: What's wrong Rosie?

STUDENT #3: Nothing, at all. We were just…

STUDENT #4: Are you pregnant?

PIPER: (smiles) Yes, I am. Was that all?

STUDENT #3: Yeah. Congratulations.

PIPER: Well, thanks. You should go now, you've got class to attend to.

STUDENT #4: See you next week, Mrs. H.

(the girls disappear)

PIPER: (to herself) Mrs. H. huh?

(a new, younger group of students pile in)

PIPER: Good morning. We're going to start by making chocolate cake today, so please all put on an apron, take a piece of paper and something to write and then come stand around me and I'll show you what you should do.

(the students do as told and go stand in a circle, well, a group around Piper)

PIPER: Guys, before we start, please write down everything very carefully, so you won't forget it, all right? Frank, what are you doing?

FRANK: I'm taping your class, that way I won't miss anything.

PIPER: (frowning) You can write it down like everyone else.

FRANK: But I can't write and watch you at the same time.

PIPER: You'll just have to learn. Now shut the thing off and start writing.

FRANK: I don't have paper with me.

(FRANK gets a pen and paper from another student)

PIPER: So we solved that. Now we can get on with class. Or is anyone carrying a hidden mike? (the class laughs)

CUT TO – Park – noon

PHOEBE: So, what are you going to do about Rick?

PAIGE: Dump him, I guess.

PHOEBE: Are you sure?

PAIGE: No! We had so much fun.

PHOEBE: As your sister I'd say, have some more fun with him, as the advice columnist I'd say, dump him before you hurt more people, like yourself.

PAIGE: And as my sister the advice columnist?

PHOEBE: I'll let you figure that out on yourself.

PAIGE: (picks up WYATT) Auntie Phoebe is not being nice.

PHOEBE: Don't put them up against me!

(WYATT starts laughing as PAIGE starts to tickle him)

PAIGE: Wouldn't it be great if we would just stay kids forever.

PHOEBE: You'd get bored of it.

PAIGE: Who knows.

PHOEBE: I hate to admit it, but I'm jealous of Piper.

PAIGE: A husband, two cuties of children, a nice house.

PHOEBE: The only thing she misses is a career.

PAIGE: She's had that already.

PHOEBE: (to the kids) Now don't got telling that to your mommy.

PAIGE: She'd love that.

PHOEBE: Exactly.


	13. Decaf And Whitney Houston

_A/N: I know I have a lot of coffee fights between Luke and Lorelai, but I mean, they do it in the show as well, don't they? And I know it's a lot of baby talk, but I'm currently out of inspiration…_

CUT TO – Luke's – noon

LORELAI: So, they left?

PIPER: Yeah, this morning.

LORELAI: Is everything okay?

PIPER: I just miss them you know, I've lived with sisters my entire life and we've been through so much together. It's hard.

LORELAI: You'll get used to it.

PIPER: They're so excited about the baby, they were my midwives when Wyatt was born and now they won't even be there during the pregnancy.

LORELAI: Midwives? You gave birth at home?

PIPER: (grins) It's a long story. I didn't really want a home birth at first, you know.

LORELAI: I can totally imagine that. But with Rory it really wasn't an option.

PIPER: I wonder what it's like to have a normal birth.

LORELAI: There's nothing normal about the entire process. It's just torture.

PIPER: Yeah, but it's worth it.

LORELAI: That's true.

PIPER: What I meant was, I had Wyatt six weeks too early and I was very stressed and Chris was born with a c-section because of complications…

LORELAI: Now you're scaring me.

PIPER: I was under a lot of stress both times. But enough about giving birth, let's not think about that too much, what's up with you and your mom?

LORELAI: We've still haven't fought, it's been a full four days already.

PIPER: And your dad?

LORELAI: He's coming over tonight. As much as I'm enjoying my friends time with my mother, I don't want my parents to split up.

PIPER: I'm sure it'll be fine, from what you've told me.

LORELAI: Isn't that what they tell all children whose parents split up?

PIPER: Every couple has its rough periods. Leo and I were separated for nine months.

LORELAI: Are you serious?

PIPER: We were fighting all the time about work, Wyatt, my sisters even and he moved out of the manor. I even started dating again.

LORELAI: If I see you guys now, I can't imagine that at all. You look so happy.

PIPER: We are now. Anyway my sisters got us back together one day and then nine months later Chris was born.

LORELAI: (grinning) I see.

LUKE: Do you guys want some more coffee?

LORELAI: Is it real coffee?

LUKE: What do you think?

LORELAI: Tell me what I want to hear.

LUKE: It's real coffee.

LORELAI: You're lying. I can see it in your eyes.

LUKE: You told me to tell you what you wanted to hear.

LORELAI: That is where you are wrong, my friend, you were supposed to bring us real coffee so when I would ask you if it were real coffee, you wouldn't have had to lie.

LUKE: I'm not giving you guys coffee.

PIPER: What did I do?

LUKE: You're pregnant and besides, Leo and your sisters told me you couldn't have coffee.

LORELAI: You're mean.

LUKE: Hey, you can hardly tell the difference between decaf and caffeine.

LORELAI: (frowning) I'm a junkie remember, I can tell the difference between your coffee and Starbucks, even if it's made from the same pack of beans.

LUKE: (gives them a refill) Here's your decaf ladies.

PIPER: Thanks Luke.

LORELAI: I hate you.

LUKE: (bows and gives her a kiss) I love you too.

LORELAI: You're cheating.

LUKE: I have customers to attend to.

LORELAI: This discussion is not over yet, mister!

PIPER: You don't give up, do you?

LORELAI: You shouldn't either.

PIPER: I'm not as addicted as you are.

LORELAI: You're lying.

PIPER: And I'm used to this already, I swear, after this baby, I'm through with pregnancies.

LORELAI: I can't believe you had three kids so shortly after each other, that's just courageous.

PIPER: This was really not what I had planned, but I'm happy.

LORELAI: (takes a sip from her coffee) Luke, can we have some donuts?

LUKE: (from the counter) Just a moment.

LORELAI: Have you thought of any names yet?

PIPER: Only if it's a girl, Prudence Melinda, after my sister. We originally intended that name for Wyatt, but you can hardly call a boy Prue.

LORELAI: That would probably get him into trouble at school.

PIPER: What about you?

LORELAI: Probably William if it's a boy, after Luke's father, but I haven't really thought of girls names yet. You see, name giving is not my strong point, I named my daughter after myself, though I blame that entirely on the drugs.

PIPER: (looks at her watch) Well, I have to go, the teenagers await.

LORELAI: Good luck.

PIPER: Thanks. I need it.

CUT TO – Yale dorms – noon

RORY: (opens the door) Hey. (gives JESS a kiss)

JESS: Hey to you too. (kisses her back, scans the apartment for something)

RORY: The coast is clear.

JESS: Are you sure? She's not gonna show up unexpected?

RORY: She's got class until four.

JESS: Good.

RORY: (chuckles) Why? Did you plan something?  
JESS: (picks her up) I might.

RORY: (laughing) Jess, what are you doing? Put me down.

JESS: (carries her to her room and puts her on the bed and sits next to her) I missed you. (kisses her)

RORY: You saw me the day before yesterday.

JESS: (starts singing very false with dramatic expression on his face) I can't liveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! If living is without yououou! I can't li-i-i-i-ve…

RORY: (puts her hand on his mouth) Whitney Houston, Jess?

JESS: (shrugs) It was the first thing that popped in my head.

RORY: I'm telling my mom about this.

JESS: You wouldn't dare.

RORY: Try me.

(JESS kisses RORY and they let themselves fall on the beds)

_A/N: I'll leave the rest to your imagination…_


	14. Little Monsters And A Dictionary

_A/N: A new chapter! I've finished my exams so I'm very happy, but thinking is not going very well anymore… I hope you guys like this. And I'll let you translate the Dutch yourselves, it's not very difficult. (try to pronounce it and tell me how it went, I'm really curious) There are a lot of great translating sites… Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you still like it. _

_Lora: I'm not going to do the whole power thing (maybe later, dunno) because that would make it all about the magic and what I want to accomplish here, is just a normal (as normal as Stars Hollow can be) life for everyone..._

CUT TO – Dragonfly Inn Reception - afternoon

MICHEL: It is not my fault your children are monsters, it is not my fault you lost them.

LORELAI: (joins him behind the counter) Michel (hits him in the stomach and he leaves) I'm sorry for the evil Frenchman Mr. and Mrs. Parker, how can I help you?

MRS.PARKER: We left the children here for five minutes and when we got back they were gone.

LORELAI: In the foyer?

MRS.PARKER: Yes. And when I asked Michel if he would watch them and he nodded.

LORELAI: Aha. Well, they can't be far, can they?

MR.PARKER: We've searched all over the place and they're not here.

LORELAI: Have you been to the kitchen?

MRS.PARKER: We just searched around here.

LORELAI: (nods) Will you excuse me for a second.

MR.PARKER: Sure.

CUT TO - Kitchen

LORELAI: Sook?

SOOKIE: Over here.

LORELAI: (makes her way through the kitchen and finds SOOKIE next to the fridge) What are you doing?

ROSIE: The lady is giving us cookies.

SOOKIE: Michel scared them. They're so cute.

LORELAI: Their parents are searching for them. Come on guys, follow me.

JOEY: (to SOOKIE) Can we have another cookie?

SOOKIE: Sure Joey. (gives the kids both a cookie)

LORELAI: (takes the children's hands) Let's go to your mommy and daddy.

ROSIE: Is the scary man still there?

LORELAI: I sent him away, don't worry.

CUT TO - foyer

LORELAI: I found them.

ROSIE: (runs to her mother) Mommy!

MRS.PARKER: (picks her daughter up) Don't run away anymore all right?

JOEY: (goes to her as well) But the scary man-

MRS.PARKER: It's okay, kids.

LORELAI: Once again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

MR.PARKER: Thank you for finding them.

LORELAI: Have a nice day.

MRS.PARKER: Come on kids

(the PARKERs go outside)

LORELAI: Michel! (goes into the dining room) Just try to be nice to the customers.

MICHEL: But they were screaming and running around and I was working.

LORELAI: I don't care if they try to undress you, they're kids Michel. And you always, even if it is Taylor, you always be polite to the clients.

MICHEL: I am always polite.

LORELAI: You told them their children were monsters.

MICHEL: But they were! I was just telling the truth.

LORELAI: How would you feel if someone would call your dogs monsters?

MICHEL: My babies are not monsters.

LORELAI: That is how you feel, but someone else may think that is not true.

MICHEL: Are you suggesting that my dogs are monsters.

LORELAI: No Michel, I'm just trying to make a point here, all right? You do not call our clients names. Michel?

MICHEL: You are an evil woman.

LORELAI: You are an evil man, so I guess that makes us even.

MICHEL: I hate you.

LORELAI: (goes to the kitchen) I love you too (the phone rings) now answer the phone

CUT TO - kitchen

LORELAI: I swear, one day, I'm just gonna kill that man.

SOOKIE: (holds a spoon with sauce before LORELAI) Taste. Something's missing, but I can't figure out what.

LORELAI: (takes the spoon and tastes) Sugar!

SOOKIE: Sugar? (tastes again herself)

LORELAI: It's too sour, you have to tip of the balance by adding a bit of sweetness.

SOOKIE: You're a genius. (looks at LORELAI suspiciously) Since when do you know anything about cooking?

LORELAI: Nigella Lawson was on TV.

SOOKIE: You were watching Nigella Lawson?

LORELAI: I was waiting for Sex and The City to begin.

SOOKIE: (takes sugar and throws something in the pot, she stirs it and tastes again) Oh my god. You were completely right. This tastes great.

LORELAI: I'm a cooking miracle!

SOOKIE: (frowns) You're a real Martha Stewart!

LORELAI: Thank you.

SOOKIE: Here's a cookie.

LORELAI: (takes the cookie) Thank you auntie Sookie! (babytalk)

(SOOKIE rolls her eyes)

CUT TO – Yale dorms – same time

(RORY and JESS are lying on RORY's bed, RORY has a dictionary in her hands)

RORY: (in Dutch) Hallo, ik ben Rory.

JESS: Hello, I am Rory.

RORY: Very good. Next: Ik ben een ezel.

JESS: (raises his eyebrows) I'm not a donkey. You've been watching Friends too much. You do remember what Gunther answered to that?

RORY: I was funny.

JESS: No you weren't.

RORY: Yes I was!

JESS: Jij bent saai.

RORY: (starts looking in dictionary) Oh! That's mean.

JESS: I wasn't the one who ordered an Dutch-English dictionary.

RORY: I didn't order it, it was a gift because I am such a great Amazon client.

JESS: So they send you something you can't use?

RORY: I could've used it in Amsterdam.

JESS: You never left the airport.

RORY: I could've made conversation with the airline people.

JESS: Whatever.

RORY: Ik ben geweldig.

JESS: Give me that thing.

RORY: (throws the dictionary away and kisses him) Hi.

JESS: That does not solve it, you know.

RORY: (puts out her tongue) My mom would agree with me.

JESS: Your mom is in love with Willy Wonka.

RORY: Hello! The man makes candy!

JESS: Come here you. (kisses her again and pushes her back on the bed)

(off screen we can hear the apartment door opening and people entering)

PARIS: (OS) Don't tease me.

GUY: (OS) I'm not, you're beautiful.

PARIS: (OS) What are you doing?

GUY: (OS) I'm kissing you, what does it look like?

JESS: (looks at RORY, surprised) Is that Paris? (whispering)

RORY: I think so (whispering, opens the door a little and starts to spie)

JESS: Who is that? (still whispering)

RORY: I have no clue.

PARIS: (kissing the GUY) My room's over there.

JESS: Did she just tell him where her room was?

RORY: Is that Paris?

(the GUY pushes PARIS into the room and closes the door)

RORY: I can't believe we just saw that.

JESS: I'm shocked.

(they grin)

JESS: (looks at the clock) I gotta go.

(they go outside and stop at the door)

RORY: I think I'm gonna leave the two love-birds alone.

JESS: Let's go them.

(they leave but just before they close the door JESS opens his mouth)

JESS: Have fun Paris!

RORY: (closes the door) I can't believe you just did that.

JESS: Oh come on, you wanted to do it yourself.

RORY: I did not.

JESS: Liar!


	15. Powerless Todlers And ExFiancés

A/N: Happy New Year (I'm back...) Thanks everyone for reviewing and about that Friends reference: it's from the One With The Stain (s8ep7); it's a scene between Gunther and Ross

* * *

CUT TO – Nursery School – afternoon

(WYATT is playing with a girl his age, PIPER is talking to the TEACHER, CHRIS is in his stroller, sleeping)

PIPER: I'm surprised how well he is doing. Ever since the move he's become more social and he plays better with other kids.

TEACHER: If that is true, this is even more amazing, I've never seen a child make friends this quickly.

PIPER: I hope he stays this way.

TEACHER: (smiles) I'm sure he will.

PIPER: So, you think he's doing well?

TEACHER: He's doing great, but there is one thing that I was a bit concerned about.

PIPER: (a bit panicky) Did he do something wrong?

TEACHER: No, don't worry, not at all. It's just that I noticed him staring at a toy and it was if it was trying to call it to him.

PIPER: (her eyes widen, tries to cover up her panic) Ah, you know kids, they have so much imagination.

TEACHER: That's what I figured.

PIPER: Well, I will see you tomorrow. (kneels) Come on Wyatt, we're going home. Say goodbye to your friend

WYATT: (takes his mother's hand) Bye Maggie

MAGGIE: Bye

CUT TO – Piper and Leo's house – a bit later

PIPER: (opens the door) Leo?

LEO: (comes out of the living room, takes Chris out of his stroller and gives PIPER a kiss) Hey

PIPER: Hi. We need to talk.

LEO: It's nice to see you too.

CUT TO – living room

(PIPER and LEO walk in, PIPER leaves WYATT to play with his toys and LEO puts CHRIS in his box. They sit down on the couch)

LEO: What's wrong?

PIPER: Wyatt's teacher told me that our son was staring at an object as if he was calling for it.

LEO: You mean?

PIPER: He was trying to use magic, Leo.

LEO: But it didn't work, right?

PIPER: Of course it didn't, but the point is, honey, he still remembers.

LEO: In a few years he'll forget all about it.

PIPER: I'm just scared that now that he's starting to talk, he might tell people.

LEO: Piper, he's two, every two-year-old believes in magic.

PIPER: You're right. I'm being paranoid.

LEO: Yes you are. (pulls her into a hug)

PIPER: I'm just so happy our children will have a normal childhood.

LEO: Magic school wouldn't have been that bad.

PIPER: Even though I was getting used to the idea, I still think that that nursery was a little too much for me. I mean, those kids can't function in the real world. I don't want my kids to be freaking Harry Potter.

LEO: Maybe you should thank the Elders then, for making this happen.

PIPER: I'll never grant them that pleasure, besides, that whole 'new destiny' thing is very alarming.

LEO: Enjoy life while you can.

PIPER: Well well, aren't we being optimistic.

LEO: (rolls his eyes) You know what I mean.

PIPER: Oh god, I'm gonna be sick again. (runs to the toilet)

CUT TO – Luke's – afternoon

(the phone rings)

LUKE: Hello?

LORELAI: Do I look fat?

LUKE: What kind of question is that?

LORELAI: Just answer the question, do I look fat to you?

LUKE: Of course not.

LORELAI: Well sure you say that, you're not here, are you, you can just as easily lie to me!

LUKE: Lorelai, you're not fat.

LORELAI: Are you sure?

LUKE: Of course I am.

LORELAI: But I will be fat soon and then I won't be attractive to you anymore.

LUKE: Lorelai, stop this nonsense now, you will always stay beautiful to me.

LORELAI: I knew it! You think I'm fat.

LUKE: (sighs) I'm gonna hang up the phone now.

LORELAI: But…

LUKE: Bye Lorelai! (hangs up the phone)

KIRK: Marital problems?

LUKE: Stay out of it Kirk.

KIRK: Do you need a marriage counsellor?

LUKE: Kirk, I'm warning you!

KIRK: I'm a good listener.

LUKE: Kirk, shut up and drink your coffee.

KIRK: I'm just saying, if you ever need help, for a little compensation I am always prepared to give you advice.

LUKE: That's it. (takes Kirk's coffee) Get out of here. (points to the door) Now!

KIRK: (leaving) Think about it!

LUKE: (mumbling) I hate that man.

LANE: You'd miss him if he really left.

LUKE: (turns around) Would you like to keep your job.

LANE: (takes her order) I'm going, I'm going. (brings order to a table)

CUT TO – Halliwell House – night

(LUKE, LORELAI, LEO and PIPER are sitting at the table)

PIPER: So, he came at our backdoor with breakfast.

LORELAI: That's so cute.

LEO: Do you mind?

PIPER: (puts her arm around his shoulder) You know he was nothing compared to you.

LEO: Let's talk about something else.

LUKE: Good idea!

LORELAI: What about… Max?

LUKE: (blinks) You've got to be kidding me.

PIPER: Yes, why did you blow off that engagement anyway.

LEO: We really have no say in this, do we?

PiLORELAI: No!

LEO: We'll just clear the table and leave you guys here to chat.

LUKE: (gets up) Let's do that.

(LEO and LUKE take the plates and disappear in the kitchen)

PIPER: (grinning) We did well.

LORELAI: Yeah.

PIPER: So, what happened with Max?

LORELAI: Have you ever seen Sleepless in Seattle?

PIPER: I vaguely remember that.

LORELAI: I was at my bachelorette party and my mother told her about her engagement to my dad, about how she tried out her wedding dress every night, how she couldn't sleep, eat, that sort of thing and then I realized I didn't feel like that with Max.

PIPER: Oh.

LORELAI: To make matters worse, after that story, everyone went to call their husbands or boyfriends and then I called Christopher.

PIPER: Rory's dad?

LORELAI: Yeah.

PIPER: That's certainly a reason to call off a wedding.

LORELAI: (sighs) Yeah. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened, you know.

PIPER: More than you think. I was engaged before Leo as well.

LORELAI: You were?

PIPER: There's a lot about me you don't know yet.

LORELAI: So, what happened?

PIPER: He was perfect you know, a journalist, he brought me flowers, the wine I needed for an ingredient, took me to good restaurants…and then he tried to kill me.

LORELAI: He what?

PIPER: He threatened me with a knife, but somehow I managed to escape.

LORELAI: (shocked) That's terrible.

PIPER: It was a long time ago, a whole other life even.

LORELAI: You know, I really have no idea what to say.

PIPER: (grins) And yet you just keep talking.

LORELAI: Conversation makes me feel comfortable.

PIPER: It's a Halliwell tradition to fall in love with the wrong guys. Phoebe for instance, she fell in love with a guy named Cole…


	16. The Crying Thing And Sealions

A/N: I just realized that I've been writing three chapters that are all on the same day…I'm proud of myself :p So this is the last chapter about that day and then we'll just go to another day, maybe a few weeks or months later…I don't know yet. Time is my weak point in all my fanfictions

CUT TO – Kitchen – same time

(LEO and LUKE are drinking a beer and leaning against the kitchen cabinets)

LUKE: I can't believe this is the third time you have to go through all of this.

LEO: You'll get used to it.

LUKE: Lorelai is driving me insane. She called the diner this afternoon to ask her if I'd still love her when she got fat.

LEO: Oh.

LUKE: And when I told her that I would, she said I was lying.

LEO: It doesn't matter what you say, it's always wrong.

LUKE: So, what do I do?

LEO: I'm afraid there's not much you can do, just always tell her she's right...

LUKE: (complaining) That doesn't help.

LEO: and hope she forgets. Hasn't Lorelai done the crying thing yet?

LUKE: (frowning) The crying thing?

LEO: (smirks) The crying thing, my friend. Their hormones go crazy and suddenly the least thing can tip them off.

LUKE: You're saying she's going to cry?

LEO: Well, every pregnancy is different, but most likely yes.

LUKE: I can't resist crying women.

LEO: I know how you feel.

LUKE: This is gonna be the death of me.

LEO: Believe me, once the baby is born you'll be the happiest man in the world.

LUKE: I know, you're not the first person to tell me, I just needed to nag for a minute.

LEO: That's what friends are for.

LUKE: Thanks.

LEO: You know about that game Friday Night?

LUKE: Of course I do.

LEO: I was thinking maybe we should just watch it here, you, me, Jackson, maybe the girls can do a women's night.

LUKE: That's not a bad idea at all, that's probably the only way I'll get to see it, I don't really have a lot of power over the remote control, if you know what I mean.

LEO: (grins) I used to share a house with three women.

LUKE: My condolences.

CUT TO – Yale dorm - Night

RORY: (opens the door) Paris?

PARIS: (OS) Yes.

RORY: Can I come in?

PARIS: (OS) Sure.

RORY: Where are you?

PARIS: (OS) In the kitchen.

RORY: (sniffs and follows the scent into their kitchen) You made food?

PARIS: (sitting at the table) I went out to get Chinese. (shows the box) Want some?

RORY: Hello! I'm Rory. (sits down and takes a box) So, (talks in between taking bites) how was your day?

PARIS: Same as ever, class was filled with idiots. I mean, the guy next to me was trying to convince me that sealions could fly. (A/N: that actually happened to me once, but it was someone studying to become a biology teacher…)

RORY: And how was the rest of your day?

PARIS: (blushing) Pretty uninteresting.

RORY: Paris, you know Jess and I heard you come in.

PARIS: I heard you leave yes.

RORY: So…

PARIS: So what?

RORY: I want details, who is he, where did you meet him, what happened, wait, erase that last question, I don't want to know what happened,

PARIS: (raises eyebrows) He's no one.

RORY: Paris, you don't just sleep with no one.

PARIS: Okay okay.

RORY: Yay!

PARIS: You're changing into your mother more and more everyday.

RORY: Thank you. Now tell me.

PARIS: His name is Jack.

RORY: Good, strong name.

PARIS: Will you let me finish!

RORY: Sorry.

PARIS: He wants to be a cardiologist. He saved me from the sea-lion guy and we went out for coffee and then we came here.

RORY: I heard that. Had a good time?

(PARIS blushes)

RORY: I'll take that as a yes. And I can't blame you, he was cute.

PARIS: You saw him?

RORY: When we left, yeah.

PARIS: Remind me to kill your boyfriend next time I see him.

RORY: Don't worry, I already did it for you.

PARIS: I'm pretty sure that you resisted to say the same thing.

RORY: Hey! I was trying to be nice!

PARIS: I know,(smiles) shrimp? (holds out foot box)

RORY: Thank you.

(the phone rings)

PARIS: (takes the phone, it's lying under one of her books) Paris and Rory's dorm, Paris speaking.

(screen changes from the dorm to DEAN's house)

DEAN: Paris, it's Dean, is Rory there.

PARIS: (off phone) It's for you. Dean.

RORY: (frowns and takes phone) Hello?

DEAN: Hey Rory, it's me.

RORY: How are you?

DEAN: I'm great, in fact I'm more than great. I have big news to tell you.

RORY: Oh really? (smiling)

DEAN: Lindsay is pregnant!

RORY: (is silent for a moment) Wow, that's huge! Congratulations.

DEAN: I'm so happy Rory.

RORY: You should be. I really mean it Dean, it's great.

DEAN: Thank you. Well I should go now, I just wanted you to know.

RORY: Okay, thanks for calling.

DEAN: Bye.

RORY: Bye. (puts phone down)

PARIS: Are you okay?

RORY: Dean's wife is pregnant.

PARIS: I repeat my question, are you okay?

RORY: I'm fine, it's just, you know, so weird. He was my first boyfriend.

PARIS: Just be glad it's not you, our lives have just begun, we still have to party a little.

RORY: Okay, who are you and what have you done to Paris?

PARIS: I can't believe I just said that.

RORY: Welcome to the world, my friend.

PARIS: Thank you, I think.

RORY: Let's go out, party a little.

PARIS: Maybe we should.

RORY: Take your coat, I believe there's a party in Josie's dorm.

PARIS: Who's Josie?

RORY: The girl that writes movie reviews for the paper.

PARIS: The blonde one?

RORY: She's a redhead.

PARIS: I don't know her.

RORY: I do, so don't worry. Come on, let's go.


	17. It's A Baby Shower

_A/N: I'm not very proud of this chapter, but it was the best I could do, school is killing me :p… _

CUT TO – Sookie and Jackson's porch – night

(LORELAI and PIPER are standing outside blindfolded, RORY is guarding them. PIPER is five months pregnant, LORELAI six)

LORELAI: Have I mentioned how much I love surprises?

RORY: Only a trillion million times.

LORELAI: Good! I just wanted you to know.

PIPER: I wonder where we are?

LORELAI: Not at my place, that's for sure, our driveway does not feel like that, it's a lot bumpier.

PIPER: Maybe she didn't park on the driveway to confuse us.

LORELAI: That really is too far-fetched. She's smart, not Confusius.

RORY: You know I am standing right here!

PIPER: We are very aware of that.

LORELAI: I'm cold.

(SOOKIE comes out and waves to RORY, who nodds)

RORY: We're going in now.

LORELAI: This is so exciting!

CUT TO – Sookie's Living room

(RORY leads PIPER and LORELAI inside and takes their blindfolds off)

(LUKE, LEO, SOOKIE, JACKSON, RICHARD, EMILY, PHOEBE, PAIGE and VICTOR are sitting in the living room. WYATT, DAVEY and CHRIS are playing on the floor. The whole room is decorated and on the table a huge cake is standing that says: Congratulations Lorelai and Piper!)

EVERYONE: Surprise!

(PIPER is stunned, LORELAI smiles)

LORELAI: You guys! (hugs RORY and then sits next to LUKE)

PHOEBE: Hey honey! (goes to PIPER and hugs her, PAIGE follows her example)

PIPER: You guys came!

PAIGE: You didn't think we were going to miss this, now were we? (starts whispering so the rest doesn't hear it) This is a magic free baby shower!

PHOEBE: Leo called us.

PIPER: (smiles and lets go and goes to VICTOR who gets up and hugs her) Hey Dad!

VICTOR: Look at you! I miss having you around and my grandsons!

PIPER: I miss you too. (she sits down next to LEO)

- an hour or two later -

(the men have retreated to the kitchen and the women are still sitting in the living room)

LORELAI: So, who organised this?

SOOKY: Rory.

RORY: (blushing) Everyone helped!

PIPER: Thanks.

RORY: It's nothing.

LORELAI: (hugs her daughter) I love you.

PHOEBE: You know, someone told me that you guys were going to tell us the sex of your babies at your baby shower.

PIPER: (frowning) Oh really?

PAIGE: I heard it too.

RORY: They're right, that's what you said!

LORELAI: (to PIPER) Do you remember saying that?

PIPER: Not at all. You guys must've heard it wrong. Besides, we don't know it yet.

EMILY: You don't know?

LORELAI: No.

EMILY: Lorelai, you really are a dreadful liar.

LORELAI: I am not!

SOOKY: Come on you guys, just tell them.

RORY: You know?

SOOKY: No.

PHOEBE: I may have only just met you but I can see you're lying a mile away.

PAIGE: Hey, how come she knows and we don't?

SOOKY: (to PIPER and LORELAI) Sorry.

PIPER: She overheard us talking.

LORELAI: It really wasn't our fault.

SOOKY: That's true.

PHOEBE: Now there really is only one way to make up for it.

PAIGE: You'll just have to tell us.

LORELAI: Have you noticed that they finish each other's sentences?

PIPER: Quite annoying isn't it?

PAIGE: I'm not sure I still like you so much, Lorelai!

RORY: (looks at LORELAI and PIPER with puppy eyes) Please?

LORELAI: That's not fair! You know I can't resist that!

PIPER: What about the guys?

LORELAI: Nah, I'm only telling Luke if he gives us coffee again.

EMILY: Just tell us already!

LORELAI: Together?

(PIPER nods)

PIPER: One..two..three

PIPER + LORELAI: We're having girls!

PHOEBE: Both of you?

PIPER: Yep!

PAIGE: I'm so happy for you honey!

(everyone hugs PIPER and LORELAI)

LUKE: (enters the living room) Whoa, what's with all the loving?

LORELAI: (blushing) Nothing at all, hun.

LUKE: (frowns) Rory?

RORY: We're just showing our affection. So the babies will know what love is.

PHOEBE: (suppresses a grin) It is very important that children feel loved, even if they are still in the womb.

LUKE: I see.

PAIGE: She's read a lot of baby books.

LUKE: I'm gonna go now.

LORELAI: Hey Luke?

LUKE: Yeah?

LORELAI: Did you just come here for no reason at all?

LUKE: Actually, I came here to ask if anyone wanted tea?

EMILY: That would be very nice.

LORELAI: (pouting) No coffee?

LUKE: Anyone else want some tea?

PHOEBE: What kind of tea?

LUKE: Normal tea.

PAIGE: Does it have a special flavour?

LUKE: It tastes like regular tea.

PAIGE: No thanks then.

PHOEBE: I'll have some.

RORY: Me too.

PIPER: Okay then.

LUKE: So that's, four cups. Lore, are you sure you don't want any?

LORELAI: I want coffee.

LUKE: Good, that's settled then. Four cups of tea. (disappears again)

EMILY: So, have you thought of names yet?

LORELAI: Well actually we have. (to Piper) You can go first.

PIPER: If this baby is indeed a girl I am going to name her … **(A/N: did you really think I was going to tell you guys)**


	18. A Father, A Daughter and A Yalie

_A/N: I'm sorry it took me this long, but I just don't have a lot of time right now… Hope you like this though_

CUT TO- Piper and Leo's house – noon

VICTOR: So, how is the non-magical life going for you?

PIPER: It's wonderful

VICTOR: I'm glad that my grandchildren will grow up leading normal lives.

PIPER: (chuckles) There is no such thing as a normal life, and certainly not here.

VICTOR: You know what I mean.

PIPER: Yeah.

VICTOR: So the future is altered now, right?

PIPER: What do you mean?

VICTOR: Well, the future is not the one Chris came from?

PIPER: It was already altered when he went back.

VICTOR: Well yes but, with the whole non-magic thing, some other things may be prevented as well?

PIPER: I guess, but which things are you talking about?

VICTOR: Just, you know, Chris told me about some things.

PIPER: About me dying?

VICTOR: Yes.

PIPER: You still won't tell me what would've happened?

VICTOR: But what if that aspect of the future hasn't changed?

PIPER: It's too late for that.

VICTOR: (sighs) I guess it can do no harm.

PIPER: When, dad?

VICTOR: When Chris was fourteen.

PIPER: Oh my.

VICTOR: But that has changed now, because you don't have powers anymore.

PIPER: A lot things have probably changed, I don't think I would have this baby if I had still had my powers, either.

VICTOR: I'm glad to hear that.

PIPER: There's only one thing I regret.

VICTOR: What?

PIPER: That we didn't get a chance to talk to Prue.

VICTOR: Maybe it's for the best, it would be so much harder for you girls to let go.

PIPER: Maybe, but I really just wanted to talk to her, just one last time.

VICTOR: Who knows, maybe one day you will.

CUT TO – Gilmore House – noon

(RORY and LORELAI are sitting in the couch, looking at old pictures)

LORELAI: Look at you, all bundled up. My little ET!

RORY: (frowning) ET, mom?

LORELAI: Yeah, you had those piercing blue eyes staring, still a bit red from all the unbelievably cute crying, and then you were wrapped in that white blanket. Besides, it was a popular movie back then.

RORY: That is another anecdote I do not want to hear again.

LORELAI: It's noted. I'll tell people it's about the new baby.

RORY: Try not to scar her too much.

LORELAI: Hey, you turned out all right!

RORY: Did I?

LORELAI: Ever heard of the horrible mood swings pregnant women can get?

RORY: Brownie?

LORELAI: I love you too, hun. (takes the brownie and takes a bite)

(RORY's cell beeps)

RORY: (reads message) Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

LORELAI: What?

RORY: Jess is transferring to Yale.

LORELAI: What do you mean?

RORY: He applied to be transferred.

LORELAI: You're gonna go to school together!

RORY: I know.

(they hug)

LORELAI: You have to call him!

RORY: I have to call him! (dials his number)

JESS: Hello?

RORY: (yelling) You got in!

JESS: I knew you'd like the news.

RORY: I can't wait to tell Paris!

JESS: (sarcastic) She'll be thrilled.

RORY: Come on Jess, she likes you, don't worry.

JESS: Uhu.

LORELAI: (takes phone from RORY) Congratulations Jess!

JESS: Thanks Lorelai.

LORELAI: Can I tell Luke? Please, pretty please, pretty pretty please?

JESS: Sure.

LORELAI: Call your mom.

JESS: Whatever.

LORELAI: Jess, promise me you'll call your mom.

JESS: I promise.

LORELAI: (gives phone back to RORY) Tell him that if he doesn't call Liz immediately, I'm calling her.

RORY: (rolls her eyes) you heard the woman.

JESS: I'll call Liz then.

RORY: Okay. I love you!

JESS: Love you too.

(RORY puts the phone down)

LORELAI: We should throw him a party.

RORY: Mom, we're talking about Jess here.

LORELAI: I know!

RORY: We're not throwing him a party.

LORELAI: But.

RORY: No organising parties, you have to take things slow. Besides, Jess doesn't like parties.

LORELAI: Exactly.

RORY: (rolls her eyes) You're hopeless.

LORELAI: And you, my friend, are hopeless's daughter.

RORY: Nice to know where I come from.

LORELAI: We have to figure out a way to tell Luke.

RORY: You could just call him.

LORELAI: And ruin all the fun?

RORY: What are you gonna do? Make a cartboard Jess and dress that with my Yale sweater?

LORELAI: That's a great idea.

RORY: I was joking.

LORELAI: You were, but I wasn't! (gets up) Do you have any pictures of Jess on your computer?

RORY: (lying)No.

LORELAI: (goes into RORY's room and turns on computer) Ha! I knew it.

CUT TO – Luke's – afternoon

Ki: How do you feel about Kirk Jr?

LUKE: Kirk, why in heaven's sake would I name my kid Kirk Jr?

Ki: It's a nice name.

LUKE: Give it to your own kid, then.

Ki: But what if I don't have kids?

LUKE: Then I guess you have a problem.

(LORELAI and RORY enter with something behind their backs)

LORELAI: Everyone, we have an announcement to make.

(the whole diner turns around to face them)

LUKE: Please tell me no one is pregnant.

RORY: No one is pregnant

LUKE: Thank god.

LORELAI: As I was saying. We have big news. (reveals a yale sweatshirt with Jess's head on it)

LUKE: Lorelai, what the hell is this?

LORELAI: Stars Hollow's very own Jess Mariano has been accepted to…drumrolls please…Yale!

LUKE: What?

RORY: It's true, he's transferring!

LUKE: I have to sit down for a moment. (sits down)

LORELAI: Luke, is that a tear running over your cheek?

LUKE: No it is not.

LORELAI: You're crying.

LUKE: Lorelai.

LORELAI: They're proud tears!

LUKE: Lorelai, please. (goes back to work)

LORELAI: You know you are. (sneaks behind the counter)

LUKE: (ignores comment) Step away from the coffee, lady.


	19. From Sex to Babies

_A/N: So I thought, hey, maybe I should write another chapter. Actually I don't have enough time, but I felt like writing. Anyways, this is an all Gilmore Girls chapter. I hope you like it_

CUT TO – Yale - American literature - noon

STUART: You have to admit that the guy's obsessed with sex.

JESS: So just because someone writes a bit of sex in his books, it's pornography?

STUART: Not pornography, I'm just saying that he overdoes it.

ROALD: You're not saying that the sex is all you've remembered?

JESS: If that's the case, I'm sorry, dude, but you're just pathetic.

PRORY: Mr. Mariano, we prefer to have polite discussions here.

JESS: I'm sorry, but that's the truth. It's your right not to like John Irving's work, but I'm sure you can find other arguments than that of the sex-thing.

STUART: I'm not saying I don't appreciate his books, but…

JESS: (interrupting) If you'd appreciate his books, you'd see past the sex-issue. It's just a part of the puzzle and that is what his books are, puzzles of story elements woven together.

RORY: Well, with that rather poetic conclusion of our newest student we'll end this. Next week we'll finish this discussion and we'll continue by a more in debt study of the influence that The World According To Garp has gotten on the world.

CUT TO – Yale corridor

ROALD: Hey, Mariano dude.

JESS: (turns around) Yeah?

ROALD: I just wanted to congratulate you for finally putting Stuart in his place.

JESS: I only said what I thought.

ROALD: He really can't stand critics.

JESS: I noticed that.

ROALD: I'm Roald by the way.

JESS: Like in Roald Dahl.

ROALD: Unfortunately, yes.

JESS: I'm Jess.

RORY: (comes towards them and kisses JESS) How was your first class.

JESS: (smirking)I've made my first enemy.

RORY: (grins) I expected no less.

JESS: This is Roald, like in Dahl.

RORY: The enemy?

JESS: No, the friend.

RORY: I'm Rory, the girlfriend.

ROALD: Enchantée.

RORY: (grins) Likewise. (turns to JESS)When did you get so social?

ROALD: He didn't, I just congratulated him from pushing Stuart from his cloud.

RORY: Ah, the enemy!

JESS: Yeah, he thinks that John Irving is just someone obsessed by sex.

ROALD: He also thinks that sex is an instrument of the devil.

RORY: (to JESS) Maybe we should introduce him to Taylor.

JESS: (smiles) They'd along very well.

(RORY's cell rings, image shifts from Yale to hospital)

RORY: Hello?

LUKE: (nervous) Rory? It's Luke.

RORY: Luke, is something wrong?

LUKE: The baby's coming.

RORY: What? Where are you?

LUKE: The hospital.

RORY: Jess and I are on our way. Just try to keep her calm.

LUKE: She's asking for you.

RORY: Tell her everything is going to be fine. Tell it to yourself too!

LUKE: Thanks Rory.

RORY: Bye Luke (hangs up phone, turns to JESS)

JESS: What?

RORY: Mom's in the hospital.

JESS: What are you waiting for? Come on, let's go. (pulls his STUARTnned girlfriend with him) Nice to meet you Roald!

ROALD: (shrugging) Bye!

CUT TO – Hospital – a bit later

LORELAI: I need Rory, how long can the drive from Yale to Hartford be?

LUKE: She's on her way, she'll be here any minute now. Calm down.

LORELAI: Luke, I'm scared.

LUKE: Honey, everything will be all right.

LORELAI: No it won't, I've been through this before, I know.

LUKE: But this time you're not alone. (goes through her hair)

LORELAI: I love you.

LUKE: I love you too. (gives her a kiss on her forehead) Now breathe

LORELAI: (starts doing the pregnancy breathing things) This is the last time I'm ever doing this again!

NURSE: (enters) So, how are we feeling?

LORELAI: (sarcastic) How do you think I'm feeling? Do I look okay to you?

NURSE: You're doing great.

DOCTOR: (enters) Let's see how much you're dilated, shall we?

LORELAI: (pulls Luke closer) Why do they all talk in the plural form, who do they think they are, the pope?

LUKE: (grins) They're just doing their jobs honey.

LORELAI: I wish they wouldn't.

DOCTOR: (has been examining LORELAI) Well, Mrs. Danes, you're almost fully dilated, this baby won't stay in their much longer.

LORELAI: It better not!

CUT TO – Hospital entrance

(RORY and JESS run to the information desk)

NURSE 2: How can I help you?

RORY: My mom's in here, Lorelai Gilmore-Danes

NURSE 2: Why is she here?

RORY: She's giving birth!

NURSE 2: First floor, right wing, people there will be able to help you.

JESS: Thanks. (pulls RORY with him to the lift)

CUT TO – Maternity floor

(LORELAI is just being wheeled out of her room to the delivery room, LUKE is following here dressed in a green hospital outfit)

LORELAI: I need my baby!

DOCTOR: You'll have her before you know it, ma'am.

LORELAI: Not this one, you idiot!

LUKE: She'll be there, honey.

LORELAI: I can't see her anyway.

(lift doors open, RORY and JESS storm out)

RORY: Mom! (gives her a kiss on the cheek) Hey Luke.

LORELAI: Rory!

LUKE: Hey, guys.

LORELAI: I thought you weren't going to make it.

RORY: You know I wouldn't miss this for the world!

DOCTOR: I'm sorry miss, but you will have to wait outside.

LORELAI: (holding RORY's hand) Don't go.

RORY: You'll be fine, mom! Luke's there with you!

(Delivery Room doors close)

CUT TO- waiting room- later

(RORY,JESS,EMILY,RICHARD are sitting, reading books. LUKE enters. Everybody gets up.)

RORY: Are you a dad?

LUKE: (still not quite grasping it) I'm a dad. I've got a daughter

RORY: I know! (hugs him) Can I go see her?

LUKE: Of course.

(LUKE is congratulated while RORY enters LORELAI's room)

CUT TO- Lorelai's room

(LORELAI is sitting in her bed with a baby, wrapped in a red blanket, in her arms)

RORY: (almost whispering) Hey.

LORELAI: (crying) Come meet your little sister.

RORY: (sits next to her mom) She's beautiful.

LORELAI: She looks like you.

RORY: (grins) She looks like you.

LORELAI: Do you want to hold her?

RORY: Yeah.

(LORELAI carefully gives her newborn to her firstborn)

RORY: Hi there. I'm your big sister Rory.

(BABY makes yawning sounds)

RORY: She's tired.

NURSE: (enters) She's not the only one. Mrs Danes. You should get some rest. (takes the baby from RORY) Have you thought of a name yet?

LORELAI: (to RORY) Could you get Luke, hun?

RORY: (puts head out of the door and calls for LUKE, who immediately comes in)

LUKE: Something wrong?

LORELAI: Not at all, but the nurse asked me if we had a name for this beauty here.

LUKE: Do we?

LORELAI: How does Hannah Mia sound to you?

LUKE: (taking it in) Hannah Mia Gilmore-Danes. I love it

LORELAI: Ror?

RORY: Approved.

LORELAI: Good. (to NURSE) Hannah Mia Gilmore-Danes, that's her name.

NURSE: (writes it down and takes HANNAH with her) Well, miss Danes, let's get you a bed. And Mrs Danes?

LORELAI: Yes?

NURSE: You should get some rest. (disappears)

RORY: I'll go tell the others.

LORELAI: Hey Rory?

RORY: Yeah?

LORELAI: Tell my mother the name first.

RORY: (frowning) Okay.

LUKE: I'm going to leave you to. You really need to rest. (kisses LORELAI) I love you.

LORELAI: I love you too.

CUT TO – waiting room

RORY: Grandma, could you come here for a sec?

EMILY: Sure. (gets up and approaches RORY)

RORY: I don't know why, but I got specific orders from mom that you were to be the first person I announced the name of your new granddaughter too.

EMILY: She did?

RORY: (pulls EMILY to the place where all the babies are up for viewing and points to where the NURSE is placing HANNAH in her cot) That's her.

EMILY: (reads the name-card) Hannah Mia Gilmore-Danes. (a tear comes into her eye) little Hannah (hugs RORY)


	20. Show Us The Baby!

_A/N: before anyone asks: I know that when they discovered that Jess was going to Yale, Lorelai was only a month or six, but you know, it takes a while to transfer schools and stuff…_

_A/N: Emily's tears were happy tears… Although Lorelai told the girls what she was going to name the baby, Emily never really expected her to do it…_

One week later…

CUT TO – Dragonfly Inn – noon

(a huge banner saying "Welcome Hannah" is hanging outside. LORELAI and LUKE get out of the car, LORELAI takes HANNAH)

LORELAI: Look honey, this is where mommy works.

(KIRK comes out and starts taking pictures)

LUKE: Kirk, leave us alone!

KIRK: But I was ordered to take as many pictures as I could of the happy family.

LUKE: Kirk, if you don't stop doing that, I assure you, you will never be able to have a happy family of your own.

LORELAI: (smiles) It's good to be back. (poses for pictures)

(LUKE sighs. They enter the inn)

CUT TO- Dragonfly Inn foyer

(the whole town is standing inside, talking. When LORELAI and LUKE enter, they all become silent)

TAYLOR: (steps forward, wearing ridiculous costume) As mayor of this city

LUKE: (frowning, whispers in LORELAI's ear) Who invited him.

LORELAI: (whispers back) How should I know, I didn't organise this.

TAYLOR: (clears throat) As I was saying, I would like to welcome little Hannah in our quiet, peaceful town

JESS: (to Rory) What's he talking about? South Park?

RORY: Nah, we don't have mountains.

LORELAI: Thanks Taylor!

(everybody's trouping around to get a glance at Hannah)

MISS PATTY: Look at those eyes. She's gonna make heads turn when she grows up!

BABETTE: She's got her good looks from her mother.

LUKE: Okay, people, that's enough! Let's stop suffocating my daughter!

PIPER: (to LEO) He's already getting fatherly. (to crowd) Luke's right, why not move into the restaurant?

LORELAI: Great idea! I'm starving

CUT TO – Dragonfly Inn Restaurant – evening

(The restaurant is decorated with all kinds of baby stuff. Most tables are empty, still with dirty dishes on them. Waiters are clearing them away. LORELAI, LUKE, RORY, JESS, SOOKY, JACKSON, PIPER and LEO are sitting together. HANNAH is lying in RORY's arms.)

LORELAI: But why was he wearing it?

RORY: Who knows, mom, he's Taylor. That's what Taylor does.

LORELAI: Good point.

LUKE: About that. Who in heaven's sake invited him?

PIPER: Luke, we couldn't hang out posters that said: Everyone invited, except for Taylor, could we?

LUKE: It's possible.

PIPER: (looking at Rory) Look at you, she's fallen asleep.

LORELAI: Where's the camera?

(SOOKY hands it to her)

LORELAI: (takes a picture) Perfect.

LEO: If I didn't know any better, I'd say Rory was Hannah's mother.

JESS: (stares at him in shock) Are you insane?

PIPER: (grins) He doesn't mean anything by that Jess.

JESS: Let's hope so!

LORELAI: You know, Jess, for once, I agree with you.

RORY: Don't worry mom. I'm fine with my little sister here.

(PIPER starts crying silently)

LEO: Honey, are you okay?

PIPER: Yeah, it's just…beautiful.

LEO: (nodds) Pregnancy hormones.

LORELAI: I'm glad I don't have those anymore.

LUKE: You're not the only one.

LORELAI: (hits LUKE playfully) I wasn't that bad!

LUKE: Right.

LORELAI: Anyway. (changes subject) Sook, you really outdid yourself today.

SOOKY: (blushes) Well, actually, it was a joint effort with Piper.

LORELAI: Thanks you guys.

PIPER: Our pleasure.

JACKSON: I still can't believe you knew, and in your case Piper, know the sex of your babies and never told Luke and Leo.

SOOKY: (frowns) Says the man who had buttons that said: "I don't want to know the sex of my baby".

LEO: Wait a minute! (turns to PIPER) You know the sex of our baby?

SOOKY: I should've kept my mouth shut.

PIPER: You've waited this long, these last few weeks won't hurt you.

LEO: But.

PIPER: No buts, besides, at least you won't be surprised when it turns out to be the other sex than you expected. Remember our daughter that turned out to be a son?

LEO: That was different.

JACKSON: You know what Leo, I've still gotten some of those buttons at home, I'll give you one and then you can say that it's your choice not to know the sex of your baby.

(everybody laughs)

CUT TO – Piper and Leo's bedroom - night

PIPER: You know earlier, when Rory was holding Hannah.

LEO: The crying thing?

PIPER: She reminded me of Chris, how he played with Wyatt.

LEO: (hugs her) Hey, he never left us. We'll meet him again.

PIPER: (nodds) I just hope he'll be a little less neurotic.

LEO: Even in Stars Hollow, I doubt that.

PIPER: (grins) There's no such thing as a normal life, I know that now, but I'm sure he'll turn out a bit more normal than the Chris we knew.

LEO: If you miss Chris, just spend some time with Jess, they somewhat bare resemblance.

PIPER: Yeah, I noticed that too.

(sounds of a crying CHRIS come from the baby monitor)

PIPER: (smiling) I guess he knows we're talking about him. (gets out of the bed and goes away)

CUT TO- Chris's room

PIPER: Hey, what's the matter? (picks CHRIS up, who immediately calms down) Did you miss mommy? (PIPER sits down in the rocking chair, with CHRIS in her arms) You're one of the best things that ever happened to me, you know that? (sighs) You'll probably have to keep your brother and sister apart, try to solve their arguments, that's what middle children do. You'll be fine.

(CHRIS has fallen asleep again. PIPER puts him in his bed and returns to her room where she finds LEO sleeping, she goes downstairs-

CUT TO – Kitchen

(PIPER takes the phone and dials a number)

CUT TO – Halliwell manor San Fransisco – Living Room

PHOEBE: Paige! Where is the phone?

PAIGE: (OS) In the phone holder?

PHOEBE: If it were there, do you think I would ask you where it was?

PAIGE: (OS) Try in the couch.

PHOEBE: Found it!

PAIGE: (OS) Where was it?

PHOEBE: On the tv! (pushes button on phone) Hello, Phoebe Halliwell.

(screen changes from PIPER's kitchen to the Halliwell manor living room)

PIPER: Hey Pheebs!

PHOEBE: Hey! Is something wrong? It must be four at night there?

PIPER: I'm fine, I just, wanted to talk to a sister.

PHOEBE: Something's wrong! I can hear it in your voice.

PIPER: I miss you guys.

PHOEBE: Oh honey, we miss you too!

PIPER: I just told Chris of his responsibilities as the middle child.

PHOEBE: Do I have responsibilities?

PIPER: You're supposed to keep Paige and me from fighting, like I used to do with you and Prue and like Chris is very likely going to do with Wyatt and the new baby.

PHOEBE: The things you are worrying about. Piper, he's one, for heaven's sake!

PIPER: He won't be the Chris we knew.

PHOEBE: Let's be happy about that.

PIPER: I miss him too, you know.

PHOEBE: Me too.

PIPER: (yawns) I'm going to bed.

PHOEBE: Good idea, you should rest, for the sake of yourself and my niece.

PIPER: Tell Paige I love her.

PHOEBE: I will. Bye

PIPER: Bye.


	21. Adorable Crying and Another Birth

_A/N :So, I wrote half of a chapter, and then my computer crashed… But I rewrote it, so here's a new chapter… I want to get this baby stuff out of the way, I want to write about the kids when they're a bit older, so that's probably what I'm going to do… I hope you like this chapter…_

3 weeks later

CUT TO – Gilmore mansion – Friday night dinner

(LORELAI,LUKE,RORY,JESS,EMILY and RICHARD are sitting at the table, H

LORELAI: Could you pass me the peas please, mom?

EMILY: Here you go.

LORELAI: Thanks.

EMILY: Lorelai, are you all right? You look tired.

LORELAI: Well thanks!

EMILY: I didn't mean anything by it.

LORELAI: I know, I'm sorry, I'm just a little cranky.

EMILY: Is it work?

LORELAI: I'm still on maternity leave, it's Hannah who's causing these circles.

EMILY: But she's so quiet.

(LUKE grins)

EMILY: Did I say something funny Luke?

LUKE: Not at all, you're not the first person to make that comment…

LORELAI: And you really don't have a clue. (sighs)

RORY: Mom, come on, Hannah's like the most adorable baby ever.

LORELAI: Well, I can't blame you people, of course she's adorable to you, she's exhausted from all that adorable crying she does. (smiles)

RICHARD: Luke doesn't look tired at all.

LUKE: I've got the morning shift. Instead of five, I now just get up at four and I take Hannah to the diner so Lorelai can sleep a bit.

LORELAI: By the time it's his turn, she's already tired. I really don't remember it being like this with Rory, I mean, I remember getting up at night, but I managed to get a little more sleep than I did now.

EMILY: You've obviously forgotten a lot. I distinctly remember you being so tired that you just slept through her crying and I had to get up.

LORELAI: (frowning) I probably just forgot it with the years.

JESS: (to RORY) You know, for a minute I really thought they were gonna start an argument.

RORY: Me too.

(HANNAH makes fussing noises, LORELAI takes her out of the maxi-cosy)

LORELAI: Hey, what's wrong? (holds her up) That's not it. (gives the baby her finger) Are you hungry? (HANNAH starts sucking on the finger) Yes you are hungry! (takes a bottle out of the diaper bag and stands up) I'll be right back. (goes to kitchen)

RICHARD: So kids, how is Yale treating you?

RORY: Great, grandpa.

(JESS just nods)

RICHARD: So, Jess, did you finally find what you were looking for.

JESS: Well, I have to say that it's a lot more interesting than community college. But some things just stay the same, there are always people that don't have a clue what they are talking about.

RICHARD: (frowning) Are you talking about professors?

RORY: No, he's just talking about a fellow student of ours.

JESS: Yeah, he's just a little bit too conservative for me. We kind of had a bad start.

RICHARD: Not everyone can be your friend, certainly not at Yale. Enemies are good for the spirit, boy. Just keep them close.

JESS: Yeah, sure. (looks questioning to RORY)

(RORY shrugs)

LORELAI: (enters with HANNAH, feeding her a bottle) She's a true Gilmore, I can tell you that.

LUKE: I'm glad that's only milk she's drinking, she's not a full Gilmore girl yet.

LORELAI: Like I would give her coffee! I mean, when would I sleep?

EMILY: Lorelai, if you want, we could take her for a few days?

RICHARD: We could?

EMILY: We could.

LORELAI: Mom, are you sure? I mean, this is a baby, it needs constant care, you'd have to get up eight times in one night.

EMILY: Lorelai, I know what it is to take care of a baby. You weren't an angel yourself.

RICHARD: Wasn't she?

LORELAI: (smiles) Dad only remembers the good parts as well!

EMILY: No, he just slept right through it.

LORELAI: You seriously want to take her?

EMILY: Lorelai, she's my granddaughter, of course I'm serious.

LORELAI: Well, a weekend off for the two of us would be nice.

LUKE: It would be a change. Are you sure you're going to manage that long without her?

LORELAI: I'll do my best. But mom, if we are doing this, you have to promise me that there will be no Emma-scenarios, I do not want a baby with pierced ears, or weird clothes or anything like that.

EMILY: Why would I pierce her ears?

LORELAI: I'm glad you agree with me.

RORY: She's just watched too many episodes of Friends.

LUKE: A tv-show.

(EMILY nodds)

(LORELAI's phone rings, image shifts from Halliwell House to Gilmore mansion)

LORELAI: Excuse me for a minute (gives HANNAH with bottle to LUKE and leaves the room) Hello?

PIPER: Lorelai? (in panic)

LORELAI: Piper? Everything okay?

PIPER: No! I'm in labour, Leo doesn't answer his phone, I've already left him two messages and my sisters are still in San Fransisco. I've got two sleeping children upstairs and I really, really would like to get to the hospital!

LORELAI: Piper, honey, try to calm down. Can you still drive?

PIPER: No.

LORELAI: Okay, I'm still in Hartford, but I'll call Sookie to give you a lift

PIPER: Sookie's at that party!

LORELAI: Right, do you think that baby can stay in another half an hour or so?

PIPER: I think so.

LORELAI: Okay, I'm coming over.

PIPER: Thanks. (puts down phone)

CUT TO – Gilmore Mansion dining room

LORELAI: (putting on her coat and throws LUKE his) We have to go! I'm sorry we're gonna have to cut this dinner short. Piper's in labour and Leo's out of reach.

LUKE: What? (takes his coat)

LORELAI: (to LUKE) Could you take Hannah's things?

EMILY: She could stay here.

LORELAI: But we don't have enough stuff in there for her.

LUKE: Lorelai, you've got diapers for three days in that bag and milk for four.

LORELAI: Okay. (gives the baby a kiss) Be good tonight. Mommy will come to get you in the morning. Thanks mom.

EMILY: It's my pleasure.

LORELAI: See you guys later!

(LUKE and LORELAI leave)

CUT TO – Hospital room – forty minutes later

LUKE: (enters) Leo's on his way, his phone battery was empty. (goes back outside)

PIPER: I can't believe it!

LORELAI: Piper, relax, it's gonna be fine.

PIPER: But what if he doesn't get here in time?

LORELAI: He will get here in time.

PIPER: Oh my god!

LORELAI: What?

PIPER: I forgot to call my sisters! (takes phone next to her bed and dials a number)

(image shifts between hospital room and Halliwell Manor)

PHOEBE: Hello?

PIPER: Pheebs, it's me.

PHOEBE: Piper! How are you?

PIPER: I'm in labour and Leo's not here yet!

PHOEBE: You're not alone are you?

PIPER: No, Lorelai and Luke are here.

PHOEBE: I'll book the first plane to Hartford.

PIPER: I'm gonna hang up now, 'cause I feel a contraction coming.

PHOEBE: Good luck Piper!

PIPER: (drops phone and starts breathing fast) I hate this part!

LORELAI: Yeah, me too.

DOCTOR: (enters) So, how are we doing?

PIPER: They do talk in the we form.

LORELAI: I told you!

PIPER: You know, drugs would be very much appreciated!

DOCTOR: (examines PIPER) Well, Mrs.Halliwell, I'm afraid that you might be right.

PIPER: What? Is something wrong?

DOCTOR: No, it's just that you might be here for another eight hours or so?

PIPER: Eight hours?

DOCTOR: I'll send the anaesthetist.

LORELAI: Thank you.

(the DOCTOR goes away)

PIPER: (desperate) Eight hours.

LORELAI: Hey, you heard her, the anaesthetist is coming, once you've got that epidural, you won't feel a thing.

PIPER: Are you sure?

LORELAI: Well, I can't say I've ever had the luxury of giving birth with one, but from what I've heard, I'm quite right.

CUT TO – Hospital corridor

(LEO runs in, sees LUKE, who's watching over a sleeping WYATT and CHRIS)

LEO: Where is she? Did I miss anything?

LUKE: In there, Leo. You're on time, don't worry.

LEO: Thanks for taking care of them.

LUKE: Thank my wife.

CUT TO – Hospital corridor – ten hours later (6 a.m.)

(LORELAI is playing with WYATT and CHRIS on the floor, while drinking a cup of coffee, LUKE is sleeping on a chair)

LEO: (comes out of delivery room) It's a girl!

LORELAI: (hugs him) Congratulations!

LEO: Thanks. I can't believe it.

(both WYATT and CHRIS look at their father)

LORELAI: You should take them in to see her.

LEO: Do you want to see your new baby sister? (picks CHRIS up and takes WYATT's hand, to LORELAI) Could you maybe, come with us and take a picture?

LORELAI: Of course!

CUT TO – Hospital room

(PIPER, tired, is lying in her bed, holding the new baby, LEO is sitting next to her to one side and WYATT to the other, CHRIS is sitting on LEO's knee)

LORELAI: Smile! (takes a picture) Beautiful!

WYATT: Baby sister!

PIPER: Yes, that's your baby sister and can you say her name too?

WYATT: Pwue!

PIPER: (smiles) Yes. Prudence Melinda (tear rolls down her cheek) I wish Prue could see this.

LEO: I'm sure she can honey, I'm sure she can.


	22. author's note

So, I'm ending this story and starting a sequel that plays four years after this story. I've started writing, so you'll see it one of these days (my exams are almost over). I'm also writing it in story format instead of the script, but if you don't like it (wait until you've read at least), tell me and I'll go back to the script.

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, I couldn't do it without you guys…

I hope you'll like the new story.


End file.
